Luz Escondida entre Sombras
by MidaHylian
Summary: Terra sigue su viaje para poder controlar la oscuridad en su interior, y en Radiant Garden se encuentra con una misteriosa chica que es portadora de la Keyblade. ¿Que podría suceder entre nuestra protagonista y el discípulo de Eraqus?
1. Prologo

"Luz Escondida entre Sombras"

Kingdom Hearts

Prólogo:

Ya había iniciado el viaje de Terra, Ventus y Aqua, quienes armados con la Keyblade, vencían a la oscuridad que tomaba forma como los Unversed, seres que se alimentaban de todos los sentimientos negativos de la gente, pero no son los únicos con ese propósito. En el Vergel Radiante se encuentra otro Keyblade Master, con el mismo propósito de nuestros 3 protagonistas.


	2. Chapter 1

p class="x_p1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;" /p  
p class="x_p1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="x_s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Regular'; font-size: 17pt;"Terra ya se había encontrado con el maestro Xehanort en Vergel Radiante y venció, con su oscuridad, a su enemigo Briag. El maestro Xehanort al ver como Terra ha canalizado su oscuridad para rescatarlo, decide hablarle de lo bien que hace al utilizar su oscuridad interior, que el maestro Eraqus era un tonto al no nombrarlo maestro, por lo que el decide nombrarlo el mismo maestro de la Keyblade, y convertirlo su pupilo./span/p  
p class="x_p1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="x_s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Regular'; font-size: 17pt;"Ya al terminar toda esta conversación, Terra decide salir del lugar y seguir con su viaje, mientras caminaba tranquilos se le aparecieron una gran cantidad de Unversed, el podría con todos pero esta vez eran mas de los que podría vencer sin que lo atacaran demasiado, empezó a atacar, poco a poco derrotaba a sus enemigos pero seguían apareciendo cada vez mas. Uno iba a atacarlo por la espalda hasta que observa un brillo metálico que acaba con todos aquellos rá class="x_Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="x_p2" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
ul class="x_ul1" style="color: #212121; font-family: wf_segoe-ui_normal, 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe WP', Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"  
li class="x_li1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="x_s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Regular'; font-size: 17pt;"Eh? Que ha sido eso? - observa como una figura algo oscura por la falta de luz tiene una Keyblade en su mano derecha - Una Keyblade! Hey! Espera! - Terra empieza a seguir a la persona que la ha salvado de todos aquellos Unversed./span/li  
/ul  
p class="x_p2" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p class="x_p1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="x_s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Regular'; font-size: 17pt;"La figura oscura sigue corriendo hasta desaparecer en la luz del día cuando Terra se encuentra con Ventus, sin tener rastro de aquella sombra con la keyblade./span/p  
p class="x_p2" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
ul class="x_ul1" style="color: #212121; font-family: wf_segoe-ui_normal, 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe WP', Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"  
li class="x_li1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="x_s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Regular'; font-size: 17pt;"Ventus, has visto a alguien con una keyblade corriendo?/span/li  
li class="x_li1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="x_s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Regular'; font-size: 17pt;"No, solo te veo a ti con tu Keyblade Terra. Según el maestro Eraqus quienes tienen el poder de la Keyblade somos tu, yo, Aqua, el maestro Eraqus y el maestro Xehanort. Acaso hay otra persona con Keyblade? - algo sorprendido./span/li  
li class="x_li1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="x_s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Regular'; font-size: 17pt;"No lo se Ven, tal vez lo imagine... O tal vez no, voy a seguir buscando Ven - Terra sale corriendo por el jardin hasta la puerta class="x_Apple-converted-space" /span/span/li  
/ul  
p class="x_p2" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p class="x_p1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="x_s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Regular'; font-size: 17pt;"Terra mira por los techos y las calles, pero solo se encuentra con mas Unversed en su camino, va a atacar pero una figura saca su Keyblade, la lanza como un bumerán y acaba con todos ellos. Terra mira impresionado la habilidad de aquel maestro con Keyblade. Finalmente la figura aun entre sombras se dirige a Terra./span/p  
p class="x_p2" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
ul class="x_ul1" style="color: #212121; font-family: wf_segoe-ui_normal, 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe WP', Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"  
li class="x_li1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="x_s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Regular'; font-size: 17pt;"Esa no es la forma de querer hablar con una chica - dice la figura en la oscuridad./span/li  
li class="x_li1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="x_s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Regular'; font-size: 17pt;"Esa no es forma de presentarse ante un extraño - dice mientras choca su Keyblade con la extraña enfrente suyo - Aqua? - viendo su peinado y su falda con pantalones cortos./span/li  
li class="x_li1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="x_s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Regular'; font-size: 17pt;"Aqua? Quien es ella? - saliendo de las sombras, una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes esmeralda con una pequeña trenza, con un kimono del mismo color de sus ojos con un corazón celeste abajo de su cuello./span/li  
li class="x_li1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="x_s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Regular'; font-size: 17pt;"Lo siento, pero tu peinado me recuerda a una amiga - hace desaparecer su Keyblade - Hola, mi nombre es Terra, ¿Cual es el tuyo?/span/li  
li class="x_li1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="x_s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Regular'; font-size: 17pt;"Madlen, un gusto Terra - hace desaparecer su Keyblade - se ve que tu también luchas contra esos monstruos, no te gustaría descansar un momento en mi casa? - le dice con una sonrisa./span/li  
/ul 


	3. Chapter 2

Sin siquiera poder responder Terra es llevado de la mano hasta la casa de aquella extraña, lo hace saltar por los techos hasta donde esta el castillo, saca su Keyblade y la lanza hasta un balcón de la torre norte, la cadena de su Keyblade se alarga hasta formar una cadena para escalar hasta la habitación.

Vamos Terra! Tenemos que subir hasta aquella ventana - dice Madlen mientras escala la cadena.

De acuerdo - responde algo sorprendido, no encontraba el porque seguía a esta extraña.

Siguieron escalando hasta llegar al balcón, Madlen ayudo a subir a Terra y lo llevo dentro de la habitación, aunque mas parecía un laboratorio que la habitación de una chica. Tenia mesones, repisas y una gran alacena con muchos tubos y botellas de vidrio con variados líquidos de desconocido proceder, tenia otra alacena medio escondida entre murallas que vio de reojo, tenia un cerradura muy grande. Ella le pidió que tomara asiento mientras iba a buscar algo, Terra se sentó en un sofá mientras ella corría hasta otra habitación.

Mientras esperaba se hacia muchas preguntas en la cabeza: ¿De donde vino esta chica? ¿Porque tiene una Keyblade? ¿Quien es ella en realidad?

Manteniendo estas preguntas en su cabeza, Madlen apareció en frente con una bata blanca de laboratorio y unos delgados lentes en sus ojos.

Lamento la demora, pero alguien no me dejaba salir de la cocina - respondió mientras un hombre alto, con una larga coleta negra y patillas apareció en la puerta.

Srta. Madlen, sabes que no puedes salir y entrar del castillo de esta manera, eres una de las mas grandes científicas de Ansem, el sabio y ademas portadora de la Keyblade, debemos mantenerla fuera de peligro al igual que la investigación

No quiero estar todo el rato con mis tubos de ensayo y mis mezclas Dilan, me gusta salir para investigar y aventurarme en este mundo. Gracias igual por tu protección y tu paciencia conmigo, puedes volver a tus tareas Dilan.

De acuerdo Srta. Madlen - esta a punto de irse y mira a Terra con una mirada asesina - y tu chico! No se te ocurra acercarte más de lo debido a nuestra querida científica, si das siquiera un paso en falso, serás aniquilado - diciendo esto, se retira de la habitación.

Terra queda muy sorprendido tras el juramento que realizo el extraño sobre aniquilarlo si le hacia algún tipo daño a esta chica, ella solo sonríe mientras tiene una bandeja con helado.

Lo siento por Dilan, parte de su trabajo es mi escolta y guardaespaldas, pero me gusta mucho salir sin que el se de cuenta, y cuando fui a la cocina me encontró y me trajo de vuelta a mi habitación. Es agradable luego de conocerlo mejor.

Después de prometer aniquilarme si me acercaba mucho a ti, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien - Terra ríe un poco y Madlen también - cierto... El te llamo cientifica, y una de las mejores... ¿Quien eres?

De acuerdo... Soy una de las discípulas de Ansem, el sabio, una de sus más grandes científicas, mis estudios tratan sobre el corazón de todo ser viviente y aquellos extraños monstruos que han aparecido en los diversos mundos, siendo creados por las emociones negativas de la gente, formados de oscuridad, por lo que yo también me dedique a acabar con esas criaturas y me convertí en portadora de la Keyblade. Mi determinación de conseguir que los mundos estén limpios de los Unversed, para que mi familia tenga un mejor futuro.

Espera... Tu ya sabes que son esas cosas e investigas el corazón de todo ser viviente, entonces puedes ayudarme con la oscuridad dentro de mi corazón! Madlen, por favor ayúdame - le decía Terra mirándola fijamente con sus brillantes ojos azules.

E-eh? - Madlen se sorprende lo cerca y lo bello de sus ojos azules que están cada vez mas cerca de su tono esmeralda - D-de acuerdo! P-pero primero comamos un poco - responde sorprendida y algo sonrojada, empieza a comer helado.

Terra queda algo sorprendido, sin entender que había hecho para que Madlen actuara de esa manera, pero no le dio mucha importancia en el momento y probo el helado que le trajo Madlen, era algo extraño, un sabor dulce a frutas con algo de chocolate, mientras que Madlen no puede quitarse el sonrojo de sus mejillas, aun con el frío helado.

Y porque quieres que te ayude con la oscuridad en tu interior? - dice mientras come su helado.

Este viaje lo inicie como segunda oportunidad que me dio mi maestro, para convertirme en maestro de la Keyblade no debo usar los poderes de la oscuridad, el dijo que debía destruirla aunque el maestro Xenahort me dijo que debía canalizarla y controlarla, por eso quiero que me ayudes con la oscuridad que hay dentro de mi - dice con algo de tristeza en su mirada - Como sea, hablando de otra cosa... ¿Desde cuando eres portadora de la Keyblade?


	4. Chapter 3

ul class="x_ul1" style="color: #212121; font-family: wf_segoe-ui_normal, 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe WP', Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"  
li class="x_li1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="x_s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Regular'; font-size: 17pt;"Bueno... Desde que tengo 8 años he sido portadora de la Keyblade, y antes practicaba con mi madre que vivió parte de la guerra de la Keyblade, después entrenaba sola cuando mamá murió, luego me volví científica y aquí me vez, ahora tengo 19 años, he practicado con mi Keyblade 11 años de mi vida, aunque aun no soy una maestra como lo eran mis ancestros./span/li  
li class="x_li1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="x_s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Regular'; font-size: 17pt;"Pero usaste habilidades que yo no había visto o practicado nunca, realmente eres muy buena y muy fuerte para llevarme hasta aquí y sola, ademas de una gran agilidad para moverte de techo a techo y... - iba a seguir elogiándola pero ve como ella se tapa su muy sonrojado rostro./span/li  
li class="x_li1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="x_s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Regular'; font-size: 17pt;"Detente... Haces que me sonroje mucho - respondió ella escondiéndose cada vez más en sus manos./span/li  
li class="x_li1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="x_s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Regular'; font-size: 17pt;"L-lo siento - dijo mirándola a la cara - Wow, si que tienes la cara roja, el helado pudo haberte dado dolor de cabeza - diciendo esto saca suavemente sus manos de su rostro y pone su mano en su frente - no arde mucho pero se ve que te ha aumentado la temperatura./span/li  
li class="x_li1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="x_s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Regular'; font-size: 17pt;"Aaah! - Madlen da un pequeño grito y empuja a Terra - L-lo siento! Es que si hay hombres muy cerca mio me pongo muy nerviosa./span/li  
li class="x_li1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="x_s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Regular'; font-size: 17pt;"Bueno... Se nota que puedes defenderte sola, y ahora entiendo el porque te aumento la temperatura - le sonríe y ríe./span/li  
/ul  
p class="x_p2" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p class="x_p1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="x_s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Regular'; font-size: 17pt;"Ambos ríen de la situación, Madlen le sigue explicando su investigación de los corazones y la luz y oscuridad que habita en ellos, mientras más hablaban, más oscuro se hacia el día, Terra ya tenia que irse pero Madlen lo detuvo, le dijo que podría quedarse la noche aquí y descansar a lo que Terra finalmente acepto. Madlen fue a buscar a Dilan avisándole que tendría un invitado en su habitación, y Dilan respondió con una mirada asesina y su lanza en mano, pero acepto a Terra a quedarse en el castillo, pero con la condición de el resguardar la habitación de su protegida. Madlen le deja su habitación a Terra para dormir que estaba escondida en una pared, la habitación era de medio tamaño con una cama grande, una cajonera a un lado, una puerta a la izquierda y otra a la derecha y muchos dibujos de Keyblades y corazones en las paredes./span/p  
p class="x_p2" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
ul class="x_ul1" style="color: #212121; font-family: wf_segoe-ui_normal, 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe WP', Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"  
li class="x_li1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="x_s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Regular'; font-size: 17pt;"El baño esta en la puerta a la izquierda, la puerta de la derecha no la abras por favor. Hay algo... Personal allí - voltea la mirada - bueno, después del amanecer vendré a despertarte, así que no te duermas muy tarde. Entonces... Buenas noches Terra./span/li  
li class="x_li1" style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="x_s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Regular'; font-size: 17pt;"De acuerdo, buenas noches Madlen - le responde con una amable sonrisa, por lo que ella se sonroja un poco, saca una ropa de su cajonera y se va rápidamente de la habitación./span/li  
/ul 


	5. Chapter 4

Terra la mira con una sonrisa y piensa con que chica extraña se ha topado hoy, era muy agradable y tenia muchas habilidades con la Keyblade, y le gustaría que le enseñara sus técnicas. Ya era muy tarde así que iba a dejar el resto de las preguntas y el entrenamiento para mañana, se acostó encima de la cama viendo la noche estrellada por la ventana abierta, las cortinas flotaban un poco con una fría brisa agradable para el invitado que al poco rato se quedo dormido.  
A la mañana siguiente Terra estaba extrañado, no sabe porque esta cama es distinta a la suya, y tenia un extraño olor a perfume la almohada, despierta sobresaltado y recuerda que ayer se había quedado en el castillo del Vergel Radiante, en el cuarto de una chica que recién estaba conociendo. Se levanta de la cama y va al baño a darse una ducha, mientras que Madlen se había levantado temprano para seguir su investigación sobre la luz y los corazones hasta quedarse nuevamente dormida en el sillón. Terra sale del baño, vuelve a vestirse y ve a Madlen dormida en el sillón, tiene puesta su bata de laboratorio.

\- No más metil y butano... Otro aldehido más y termino esta mezcla...  
\- Se ve que seguiste trabajando hasta tarde - dijo mientras la miraba dormir, en su mente se preguntaba porque le veía un gran parecido con Aqua. Se sentó a su lado esperando a que despertara, no se sentía cansado así que no se podía volver a dormir, solo la observaba.  
\- Mmmm~ - lentamente Madlen abre los ojos con mucha pereza - no fue buena idea despertar muy temprano - dijo bostezando mientras estiraba los brazos para luego ver que su invitado la observaba.  
\- Buenos días Madlen.  
\- AHHH! - saltó del sillón donde estaba debido a la sorpresa de su invitado - Buenos días Terra, ¿Como dormiste? - dijo bostezando nuevamente.  
\- Dormí bien, luego de acostarme logré conciliar el sueño rápidamente, que hay sobre ti?  
\- Me acosté en el sillón rápidamente y me dormí, aunque desperté temprano para trabajar en el laboratorio del castillo, por eso me viste dormida en el sillón con la bata de laboratorio - ríe un poco y se levanta - voy a ir a ducha, hay fruta en la mesa y comida en la alacena, puedes sacar lo que quieras - dijo con una sonrisa y fue a su habitación.


	6. Chapter 5

Terra la vio irse mientras pensaba en que mas podría preguntarle a esta nueva chica, ademas ansiaba que le enseñara nuevas tácticas con la Keyblade, imaginando todas las nuevas cosas que podría aprender, no sintió la presencia de Dilan que lo observaba con una mirada amenazadora desde el balcón del castillo. Dilan en sus pensamientos se decía que no dejaría que nada lastimara a su querida científica, ella era tan amable con todos en el castillo pero el era su mejor amigo, y su deber ademas de escolta, caballero y cuidador era protegerla como su amigo, por eso no dejara que ningún extraño; ni siquiera un invitado de ella; le hiciera algún mal estando él a cargo.  
Después de un rato Madlen salió de la habitación con su ropa común y el pelo mojado cubierto por una toalla.

\- Bueno Terra, te gustaría entrenar conmigo en el salón del castillo - le pregunto ella mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla.  
\- Me encantaría mucho poder aprender de ti Madlen- respondió con una sonrisa, se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a ella - Podemos ir ahora?  
\- YO VOY A ESCOLTARLOS! - anunció Dilan detrás de ellos con una voz fuerte - no dejare que ande sola con este chico Srta. Madlen. Mis ordenes son escoltarla donde sea en el castillo, recuerde lo que predijo Ansem, el Sabio...  
\- Si, lo recuerdo muy bien Dilan - respondió con algo de tristeza y suspiro - Es verdad que debería estar mas preocupada, pero ya tengo 19 años Dilan! Ya se protegerme de cualquier monstruo que se avecine - respondió muy confiada.  
\- Pero aun no sabes cocinar bien, recuerdo cuando incendiaste la cocina - dijo Dilan.  
\- Eso solo fue una vez, ademas no sabia que a mas de 350 grados iba a explotar el horno.  
\- Además de usar magia de fuego junto al horno - añadió su guardia.  
\- Esa máquina necesitaba más potencia, volviendo al tema anterior, entiendo muy bien lo que nos dijo Ansem, el Sabio, pero aún así no siempre seré esa pequeña niña que tu cuidabas hace unos años Dilan, he practicado todos estos años para poder defenderme de lo que se me venga encima - le responde Madlen.  
\- Y eso es lo que veré ahora con tu entrenamiento - le responde Dilan mientras observa a Terra - Tu chico, tu te enfrentaras contra la Srta. y luego te enfrentaras a mi en el salón del castillo, voy a probarte si eres digno de la Srta. Madlen. Ahora, vamos al salón!

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS USTEDES LECTORES DE FANFICTION!  
Les deseo lo mejor para este año, lleno de dulces y gatos  
Feliz año 2017!


	7. Chapter 6

Terra y Madlen quedan sorprendidos y sin palabras, aun así salen de la habitación junto a Dilan que los guía hasta el salón donde se enfrentaran. Al llegar los tres, Dilan se interpuso entre Terra y Madlen.

\- La Srta. va a luchar conmigo primero  
\- De acuerdo Dilan. Tal como el entrenamiento cierto? - le responde ella.  
Sin responderle se pone de un lado del salón y Madlen del otro, Terra queda mirando detrás de Dilan.  
\- Que empiece el combate - dice Dilan mientras hace aparecer 6 lanzas flotando a su alrededor, demostrando su control con el elemento del viento.  
\- Nada de misericordia como siempre - responde Madlen mientras hace aparecer su Keyblade en su mano derecha.

Pasa un corto momento y ambos se acercaron para chocar sus armas. Aunque Dilan tuviera ventaja, Madlen no se quedaba atrás, contraatacaba cada momento y lanzaba ataques de mágicos junto a su llave-espada, luego las lanzas flotaron formando un circulo para luego atacar por arriba, haciendo que ella usara Aero y luego Blizzaga contra Dilan, haciéndolo retroceder. Rápidamente activo Firaga en todas las direcciones posibles hacia Dilan más Thundara por encima, no había forma de esquivar el ataque y todo se envolvió en una gran nube de humo. Al disiparse el humo, Madlen estaba detrás de Dilan teniendo su Keyblade en su cuello.

\- Creo que he ganado este duelo - dijo Madlen mientras le quitaba de encima su llave espada.  
\- No esperaba menos de ti mi querida amiga - respondió Dilan haciendo desaparecer sus lanzas - Ahora el chico debe enfrentarse a la Srta.  
\- No tendrás misericordia conmigo tampoco? - le dijo Terra a Madlen con una sonrisa, hace aparecer su Keyblade.  
\- Los duelos aquí son sin piedad, pueden ocuparse cualquier tipo de ataques pero sin aniquilar al enemigo - hace aparecer su Keyblade y le cruza con la de Terra - empecemos nuestro combate.  
\- Que gane el mejor - dijo Terra mientras sostenía fuertemente su llave-espada.


	8. Chapter 7

Después de el cruce de sus llaves, cada uno retrocede 10 pasos, se miran nuevamente de frente y ahora empieza el combate. Madlen usa Thundara y Aero contra Terra haciéndolo volar y atacándolo con trueno, pero este bloquea y ataca de frente con su Keyblade, las llave-espada chocan una contra otra en cada momento que desean contraatacar, Terra usa el Nexo-D y llama a Maléfica, haciendo que lance ataques tipo Firaga pero con el color verde de la villana. Lanzando cada vez más ataques sucesivos, Madlen se preocupa y utiliza Curaga, para luego mezclar Blizzaga y Firaga contra Terra, pero este ocupa el ataque final de Maléfica lanzando fuego directo a Madlen, lo que la hace herirse mientras trataba de bloquear. Acabándose el poder del Nexo de Terra, hace aparecer la oscuridad el su Keyblade, y lanza pequeños dardos de oscuridad a Madlen, Dilan observando esto estaba a punto de usarse a el y sus lanzas como escudo pero Madlen hace aparecer el mismo ataque que Terra para destruir los dardos de oscuridad aunque uno la hiere en el brazo izquierdo y otro el la mejilla izquierda lo que le causo gritar por dolor pero no se detuvo, sostuvo fuertemente su Keyblade haciendo que esta tuviera un fulgor nocturno y atacó a la mano derecha de Terra, haciendo que su llave-espada volara lejos, Madlen corrió hasta el tirándolo al suelo, quedando encima y con su Keyblade en el suelo.

\- El... Combate ha... Terminado... - dijo entre jadeos debido a su cansancio el batalla - Aun te falta entrenar mucho Terra, tendré que supervisarte cuando entrenes, eres muy bueno con la Keyblade aunque debes aprender sobre tu propia oscuridad. A partir de este día entrenaras conmigo... - diciendo esto Madlen se desmaya y su llave-espada desaparece de su mano.  
\- Madlen? Madlen! Despierta! - decía Terra mientras la sostenía en sus brazos - Y-Yo... Lo siento...  
\- Primera vez que veo a la Srta. Madlen agotarse luego de un combate, se ve que eres un buen adversario, pero ahora debemos dejarla descansar un rato. Según veo la Srta. te ha tomado afecto, y eso hace que no pueda aniquilarte, pero... Hasta que la Srta no despierte, no puede salir del castillo.


	9. Chapter 8

Sorprendido, Terra traga saliva mientras sostiene a Madlen en sus brazos, Dilan sigue mirándolo amenazante en el mismo momento que volvían a su habitación. Terra la dejo recostada en su cama y se percató de las cicatrices que le había dejado en el rostro y su brazo, le pidió a Dilan que buscara ayuda médica para ella ya que las heridas sangraban mucho, Dilan desapareció al instante y luego apareció junto a otro científico que tenia largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes.  
\- La herida no es tan grave? - dijo Dilan en un tono preocupado.  
\- La herida es superficial, puedo tratarla pero dejara una cicatriz que no se quitara - respondió el otro científico mientras limpiaba sus heridas y luego colocaba un trozo de vendaje en su mejilla y vendaba su brazo izquierdo.  
\- Muchas gracias por la ayuda Even - dijo Dilan mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Even se quedo revisando sus heridas y usando un poco de magia para que las heridas cerraran mas rápido, miro a Terra extrañado preguntándose que haría aquí este extraño, a lo que le dijo:  
\- Es extraño que alguien además de los guardias y los científicos del castillo se encuentren aquí, discúlpame pero, quién eres tu?  
\- Mi nombre es Terra, gusto en conocerlo  
\- Terra eh? Dime, como es que puedes estar aquí en la habitación de la Srta. Madlen? Desde cuando la conoces?

Terra le explico el como se conocieron, y como es que había quedado así mientras estaban en combate, Even asintió y dijo que se quedara junto a ella esperando a que despertara, ya que según el iba a ser alguien muy importante para ella a futuro, Terra lo miro sin entender bien y Even se retiro de la habitación. Terra quedo solo con Madlen en la habitación, la miraba dormir tranquilamente mientras el estaba sentado al otro costado de la cama, no se notaba sangre de sus vendajes pero las cicatrices quedarían en su piel. Al invadirle la tristeza de haber atacado con su propia oscuridad recordó que ella lanzo el mismo ataque para contraatacar, se preguntaba como es que pudo usar un ataque así, ¿Acaso ella también tiene oscuridad en su interior?.  
Paso un largo rato, Madlen seguía sin despertar y el sol estaba próximo a desaparecer en el cielo hasta que ella movió un poco la cabeza y abrió lentamente los ojos.

\- Eh? Que fue lo que sucedió? - dijo ella con una voz cansada.  
\- Madlen! Has despertado! - respondió Terra para luego abrazarla - Me alegro de que hayas despertado, tenia miedo que no lo hicieras después del ataque que te lancé. Lo siento Madlen, no pude controlar la oscuridad dentro mío.


	10. Chapter 9

Madlen se encontraba muy sonrojada tras este inesperado abrazo, pero dejando eso de lado, Terra se quedo cuidándola mientras ella dormía, después de el ataque que le absorbía su energía restante y su desmayo, se sintió muy feliz de que Terra la acompañara. Madlen le siguió el abrazo aún con algo de dolor en su brazo izquierdo, ella se preguntaba si podría volver a luchar pronto tras este accidente.

-Gracias por quedarte aquí conmigo cuidándome Terra, te lo agradezco - diciendo esto Madlen besa su mejilla como agradecimiento.

Terra la miro sorprendido y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, Madlen sonría haciendo que cada vez la cara de Terra se enrojeciera mas.

-Entonces... Puedo preguntarte como es que usaste el mismo ataque que yo? - pregunto Terra.

-Bueno, según mis estudios hay oscuridad dentro de todos los corazones, unos mas que otros, y he investigado en la manifestación externa de esta en quienes tienen el poder de la Keyblade. La oscuridad es una masificación de pensamientos negativos como envidia, odio, venganza etc. La oscuridad se intensifica externamente si los deseos negativos de su progenitor son cada vez más fuertes, eso fue lo que sucedió con tus deseos extremos de ganar, aunque es una oscuridad por decir así leve, sigue siendo poderosa. El porque pude yo utilizar la oscuridad y formar tu mismo ataque fue la canalización de emociones negativas para finalmente formar un ataque para contrarrestar el tuyo con la misma materia.

-Lamento haberte hecho daño Madlen - dijo con tono triste Terra mirando los vendajes de su brazo.

-Tranquilo Terra, estaré bien. Estas heridas no son nada comparado a otras cosas que podrían pasarme - respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Ella seguía sonriéndole aún cuando sus heridas dolían un poco, Terra contagiado de su sonrisa empezó a reír suavemente. Nuevamente se había echo muy tarde, Madlen lo invitaba nuevamente a quedarse pero Terra se negó, debía seguir con su viaje para descubrir al enmascarado y vencer a los Unversed en los mundos que faltaban por exterminarlos. Madlen dejo que siguiera su camino, si el quisiera volver a entrenar con ella tenia que venir cuando quisiera, se despidieron con una sonrisa al salir del balcón, Terra se apareció con su armadura, montó su vehículo y desapareció en el estrellado cielo.


	11. Chapter 10

Madlen se preguntaba que trayecto haría su caballero en armadura por el espacio, conociendo diversos mundos, teniendo aventuras, combatiendo monstruos... Pero ella debía seguir investigando el corazón de todo ser viviente. Pensando, alguien toco la puerta y entro a su habitación, era Ansem el Sabio quien se presentaba, Madlen se volvió para verlo e hizo una reverencia, él le preguntó como iba en sus estudios y sobre el misterioso muchacho moreno que la acompañaba, ella le explicó lo sucedido entre ellos y sus nuevos hallazgos sobre los corazones y la oscuridad.

-Ya veo... Así que la oscuridad dentro del corazón de una persona puede tomar forma y perjudicar alrededor y a su mismo huésped. Van avanzando muy bien tus estudios Madlen, además en tu entrenamiento con la Keyblade también sobresales. Según los estudios míos hay algo más que esta afectando a los diversos mundo, no solo los Unversed estarán presentes, sino que también los Heartless, seres de oscuridad formados por cuales corazones fueron sucumbidos por la oscuridad. - dijo Ansem a su discípula que lo escuchaba sin decir nada - Aunque te diga todo esto no te veo muy concentrada, que te sucede Madlen? - preguntó.

-Lo que sucede... Emmm, trata un poco sobre Terra. El tiene su misión y va a conocer mundos, teniendo aventuras, luchando contra la oscuridad... Me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo que él Maestro Ansem - le respondió ella dando un pequeño suspiro.

-Mi querida discípula, tu sabes bien cual es tu misión aquí en el castillo, y lo importante que eres para todos nosotros y más aún para Dilan. Pero, ya estas lo bastante grande para tener siempre a un guardaespaldas, si viajas a otros mundos podrás investigar más a fondo en tus estudios, y lo verás con tus propios ojos - le dijo el con una sonrisa, recibiendo un gran abrazo por parte de ella - Ya es momento que debas partir de este castillo.

-Muchas gracias Maestro Ansem. Juro por usted y mis estudios que investigare todo lo que pueda en cada lugar que visite! Pero... ¿Como podré viajar a otros mundos sin un vehículo especial? - dijo entristecida.

-Tu Keyblade te dará la respuesta. Buenas noches - diciendo esto con una sonrisa Ansem, el Sabio, abandonó la habitación y se fue.


	12. Chapter 11

Madlen se quedo con esa respuesta en su cabeza preguntándose de que le servirá, hizo aparecer su Keyblade, sin pensarlo y siendo algo controlada por su arma, apuntó hacia el cielo e hizo aparecer un portal. Su asombro no se comparaba, realmente se sentía muy feliz consigo misma por las nuevas aventuras que conseguiría en un futuro. Al reconocer su nuevo poder dejo una nota en la mesa para Dilan, explicándole el viaje que ella tomaría y que no dudaría en volver por él, Even, Ienzo, Aeleus y Ansem, el sabio. Madlen algo triste toma un pequeño bolso y lo amarra a su cintura, hace aparecer el portal y entra en el, sin importarle a donde la lleve, a su alrededor se ve como si viajara en un túnel en el espacio, avanzaba sin moverse y veía la infinidad de estrellas que pasaban rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que todo se detuvo, la oscuridad se disipó y cayó en una isla flotante en el espacio, tenia una extraña torre con un aire misterioso, pero Madlen se levantó y se dirigió hasta el cuarto más alto de la torre. Antes de abrir la puerta sintió algo de miedo a que podría estar del otro lado, pero solo escucho la voz de alguien de avanzada edad diciendo que no tuviera miedo y que podía pasar, giro la perilla de la puerta y se encontró con un hombre de avanzada edad que parecía un mago, tenia una larga barba blanca, una túnica azul y un sombrero en forma de cono azul con estampas de lunas y estrellas de un color amarillo.

-Discúlpeme, pero ¿quién es usted? - preguntó Madlen.

-Yo soy el Maestro Yen Sid, dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Yo soy Madlen. Vengo de Radiant Garden a continuar con mis investigaciones sobre el corazón de los seres vivientes y los Unversed que han aparecido en los mundos.

-¿Como sabes el problema de los Unversed y la existencia de los otros mundos? - preguntó extrañado.

-Han estado atacando por todos lados, y he podido vencerlos gracias a mi magia y mi Keyblade - al decirlo, hace aparecer su llave espada en su mano derecha - gracias a ella he podido llegar hasta aquí.

Escondiendo su sorpresa de encontrar otro Keyblade Guilder, se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a ella preguntándole cuando tiempo lleva teniendo la llave-espada, ella le cuenta toda su historia de su entrenamiento, sus combates, prácticas contra los Unversed y su reciente encuentro con Terra.

-Ya veo... Así que trataste de ayudar a Terra con su oscuridad interior, se ve que eres competente en lo que haces y que tus practicas en batalla son considerables como maestro. Según como lo veo yo, creo que deberías visitar al Maestro Eraqus que se encuentra en Land of Departure, yo antes era maestro pero me he retirado, el podrá decirte con certeza si tienes el poder para ser Maestra de la Keyblade.

-Muchas gracias Maestro Yen Sid, seguiré su consejo. - respondió Madlen mientras abría la puerta y añade - Fue un gusto conocerlo - se va de la habitación y baja las escaleras.

-Realmente es impresionante encontrar otro elegido por la Keyblade, ahora que su camino se ha juntado con el de Terra, ¿Que será de Ven y Aqua? ¿Se encontrarán entre ellos nuevamente?


	13. Chapter 12

Madlen sale de la torre y abre un nuevo portal pensando en como llegara al lugar exacto que le dijo el Maestro Yen Sid, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, tiene que ver que puede decirle este nuevo maestro y se adentra en el portal. Después de un corto viaje entre estrellas y espacio oscuro, llega a tierra firme y se encuentra con un castillo blanco con colores dorados y unas torres flotantes conectadas con cadenas a la construcción principal. Se dirige a la puerta grande pero de ella sale un hombre con cola de caballo, pelo negro y un traje parecido a una túnica blanca y pantalones oscuros, tenia dos cicatrices en su cara, el hombre la miro y corrió hacia ella./span/p  
-Aqua! - grito el extraño que dirigía hasta ella./span/p  
-Eh? Se ve que tengo algún parecido con esa chica - dijo sin sorpresa Madlen - disculpe, es usted el maestro Eraqus?/span/p  
-Si, yo soy el Maestro Eraqus, ¿quien eres tu que se ve que tienes un gran parecido con una de mis alumnos?  
-Mi nombre es Madlen, el maestro Yen Sid me envió ante usted Maestro, para que pudiera ver mis capacidades con la llave-espada y ver si puedo tener el título de Maestra - respondió ella.  
-También eres usuaria de la Keyblade? - Eraqus pregunta y ella asiente - Muy bien, entonces demuéstrame de que eres capaz - dijo haciendo aparecer su Keyblade, se posiciona para atacar.  
-De acuerdo Maestro - responde ella haciendo aparecer su llave-espada - un duelo para demostrar lo capaz que soy sólo con la Keyblade.

Diciendo estas palabras chocan con sus armas, contraatacan y lanzan su Keyblade hacia su oponente. Eraqus lanza un ataque Thundaga seguido de Firaga, Madlen esquiva el ataque eléctrico y bloque parte del ataque de fuego, este combate debía demostrar toda su fuerza física con su llave-espada sin utilizar la magia, el Maestro Eraqus utiliza Blizzaga y Firaga dirigidos a Madlen, pareciendo que no podía bloquear todos los ataques dirigidos automáticamente a ella, lanza su Keyblade a modo de bumerán y destruye casi todos los proyectiles y bloquea los restantes, luego se dirige hasta Eraqus golpea fuertemente su Keyblade haciéndola volar hasta otro lado del patio, Eraqus esta desarmado y Madlen tiene su Keyblade casi pegada a su cuello.

-Muy bien, se ve que tienes la fuerza para tener tu Keyblade sin depender siempre de la magia, tu capacidad de control y tu habilidad me demuestra que eres digna de tener el Título de Maestra de la Keyblade... - Eraqus suspira - ojalá Terra también tenga la habilidad solo con su propia fuerza y no con la oscuridad en su interior.  
-Terra? Conoce a Terra? - pregunta Madlen haciendo desaparecer su Keyblade.  
-Terra es uno de mis discípulos, hizo la prueba para ver si podía obtener el título de Maestro de la Keyblade pero por la oscuridad que se esconde en su corazón no podía permitirlo. El viaje que esta haciendo ahora, es para hacerme cambiar de opinión, para que pueda usar su poder de la Keyblade sin usar los poderes de la oscuridad.  
-No se preocupe Maestro Eraqus, yo ayudare a Terra con la oscuridad en su corazón, ya lo estuve haciendo cuando estuvimos en Radiant Garden - Madlen le explico como conoció a Terra, sus investigaciones sobre el corazón y su ayuda hacia Terra.  
-Ya veo, que bueno que Terra halla encontrado a alguien que pueda entender su problema - dice Eraqus.  
-Si, es muy agradable tener a Terra cerca para resolver su problema, además de ser muy tierno en ciertas ocasiones - respondió Madlen sonriendo.  
-Veo que le tienes afecto a Terra - dice el mientras sonríe.  
-N-no es lo que parece! El es muy agradable y bueno pero.. - trataba de mentir aunque no lo lograra - no se bien si es o no, pero Terra ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Hablando de otra cosa, ¿Sabe donde podria encontrar a Aqua? Me gustaría conocer aquella chica con quien me confunden - dijo Madlen.  
-No se bien donde podría encontrarse, creo que deberas buscarla por tu cuenta - respondió - Y si quieres volver para practicar, ya sabes donde llegar... Maestra Madlen.  
-Muchas gracias Maestro Eraqus - dijo ella mientras se reverencia, se despide de Eraqus y abre un nuevo portal hacia otro mundo desconocido.

* * *

Hola a todos!  
Aqui Mida!  
Lamento no haber actualizado antes, me habían suspendido el internet y no tenia forma de actualizar el fic, por eso les traigo 4 capítulos esta noche!  
Espero que les guste  
Dejen review por favor  
Nos vemos en el proximo cap!


	14. Chapter 13

Hola a todos lectores del fanfic!  
lamento esta gran tardanza pero ya he vuelto a escribir y ya tengo casi listo otro capitulo  
Que lo disfruten!

En un momento, Madlen se queda pensando sobre que será de Dilan, Even, Ienzo, Aeleus, Ansem y... Terra. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿En donde se encontrara? ¿Como encontrara a Aqua? Pensando en todas estas cosas se abre nuevamente el portal y llega a una ciudad extraña, todo es colorido y decorado, como si fuera un festival. Después de dar unos pasos más se encontró en una plaza, donde vio a lo lejos una chica de su estatura, peliazul como el cielo al igual que sus ojos, tenia una mangas blancas que le llegaban un poco mas abajo de su hombro sostenido por un extraño artefacto redondo metálico, una tela azul a ambos lados desde la cintura a sus rodillas se movía mientras caminaba y tenia unos zapatos con un garfio atrás del talón. Madlen la observaba hasta que la perdió de vista en uno de los callejones, al darse cuenta finalmente fue a seguirla, a aquella chica con quien tanto la confundían, sus diferencias de colores eran obvias pero en rostro eran parecidas a excepción de la cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda de Madlen. Siguió corriendo hasta conseguirlo, aquella chica estaba adelante suyo, tocó su hombro y le preguntó:

-Discúlpame, acaso tu eres Aqua? - dijo algo nerviosa.

-Eh? - Aqua se dio vuelta lentamente y miro a aquella extraña con algo de sorpresa - Si. Soy Aqua. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Madlen, un gusto en conocerte Aqua - dijo ella sonriendo - es bueno finalmente conocerte. He estado viendo donde podría encontrarte, para ver con mis propios ojos la chica con quien muchos me confunden.

-¿Confundir? Veo que si tenemos ciertos parecidos ¿Quienes te han confundido conmigo? - preguntó Aqua.

-Me paso con Terra y con el Maestro Eraqus, primera vez que me ven y me confunden con otra persona - dijo sonriendo un poco - por lo que creo, también tienes una Keyblade ¿cierto?

-Si - diciendo esto, Aqua hace aparecer su Keyblade - ¿Acaso tu también puedes blandir una?

-Claro! - la pelirroja hizo aparecer su llave-espada en su mano.

-Entonces puedes ayudarme en un asunto ¿Por favor? - preguntó Aqua - tengo un problema con ciertos Unversed en un juego llamado Fruitball.

-Claro que te ayudare Aqua, dime que tengo que hacer y los derrotaremos!

Aqua le explica el juego a Madlen y juntas entran a la cancha, habia dos grandes Unversed de un lado y ellas de otro. El juego consistía en no dejar que el contrincante metiera goles a su arco con la fruta que aparecía y hacer lo posible para anotar goles al arco enemigo. Empieza el juego y aparece la fruta, los Unversed golpean fuertemente hacia las chicas pero sus habilidades con la Keyblade eran excepcionales, no dejaban que ninguna fruta se acercara a su arco.

Entre saltos y golpes, frutas y anotaciones ha terminado el tiempo, entre Aqua y Madlen contra los Unversed, los puntajes son de 38-09, Aqua y Madlen han ganado y los Unversed desaparecen, Horace nos agradece el poder haber vencido a esos monstruos agregando que nosotros somos el verdadero héroe de esta ciudad, no como Pete, luego aparecen dos nuevos personajes junto a nosotros, según los libros y toda la información que tiene Madlen de otros mundos se trataba de la Reina Minnie y Pluto quienes se acercaban a nosotros, Horace se reverenció ante su llegada al igual que Madlen pero Aqua miraba un poco con extrañeza:

-El tiene razón querida, no podría estar mas de acuerdo. Muchas gracias - dijo la Reina Minnie  
-Disculpe pero quien es usted? - preguntó Aqua.  
-Soy Minnie  
-Ella es nuestra Reina - responde Horace.  
-Oh! Donde están mis modales? - dice mientras se reverencia - Lo siento su majestad Mi nombre es Aqua  
-No tienes porque ser tan formal, puedes llamarme Minnie - responde para luego suspirar algo triste - Como vez, no estoy segura si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo protegiendo a mi reino.  
-Oh, no diga eso Reina Minnie, todos sabemos lo difícil que ha sido desde que el rey se fue como lo hizo- le dice Horace con una sonrisa - porque cree que realizaríamos nuestro "Festival de los Sueños" si pensáramos que podría existir una posibilidad de que algo saliera mal.  
-Oh, eres tan bueno Horace - responde Minnie.  
-Que piensa de ese Pete? Capitán Justicia mis pezuñas! Pete no ayuda a nadie que no sea Pete - dice Horace.  
-Espera, su nombre es Pete? - pregunta Aqua.  
-Yep, ese Pete solo quiere hacerse el bueno ante los ciudadanos para que voten por el para ganar el premio del "Festival de los Sueños", solo le interesa eso.  
-Oh, pero es muy triste esa situación - dice Minnie entristecida - supuestamente se vota por el ciudadano que mas se preocupa y ayuda a la gente a su alrededor, pero a Pete solo le interesa el premio especial.  
-Bueno, al menos yo se por quién votaré - dijo Horace tomando la mano de Madlen y la de Aqua.  
-Ejejeje - dice Madlen sonriendo.

Al despedirse ambas de la Reina Minnie y Horace, Madlen le pregunta a Aqua si ha visto a Terra en algún lugar, pero le responde que ella también esta buscándolo lo que hace que ambas suspiren aunque Aqua se veía más triste que Madlen. Aqua se despide de Madlen y ambas se desean en poder volver a ver a sus amigos, Madlen observa como Aqua desaparece al igual que Terra en aquella noche, suspira y alza su Keyblade para encontrar un nuevo mundo a explorar y ver si encuentra a Terra.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos los lectores del fic!  
Lamento esta gran tardanza pero me emocione mucho escribiendo este capítulo y trataba de terminarlo pronto y que no quedara muy igual al juego Birth by Sleep, Espero que lo disfruten!**

-UUUAAAAAAHH!  
Madlen llega cayendo al suelo de cara, el portal apareció en el aire y la gravedad le causo una mala pasada.  
-Porque sucede esto? - decía ella que seguía hablándole al suelo.  
-Hey! Te encuentras bien? - alguien le decía mientras la ayuda a levantarse del suelo - caíste de una gran altura.  
-Gracias por la ayuda...- dijo Madlen mientras limpiaba sus ropas aún sin ver quién la había ayudado - Mi nombre es Madlen, y el tuyo?  
-Mi nombre es Zack, y voy a convertirme en héroe! - dijo en pelinegro haciendo una pose.  
-Y como vas a hacerlo? - dijo ella sonriéndole.  
-Bueno... Sigo entrenando para hacerme más fuerte, y para eso tengo que vencer al campeón Terra!  
-Que? Terra estuvo aquí? Y es el Campeón? - preguntaba mientras miraba a su alrededor si había alguna señal de él.  
-Si. Él es el campeón por el momento, solo debo vencerlo y yo obtendré el título y así lograre ser un héroe verdadero.  
-Bueno, espero que lo logres Zack~ -le dijo sonriéndole, mientras a su alrededor se aparecían cada vez mayor cantidad de Unversed- Aquí también? - rápidamente hizo aparecer su Keyblade.  
-Wow! Tu también tienes una de esas! Bueno, yo te demostrare de que estoy echo - saco su espada y ambos destruían a los Unversed alrededor - Ja! Vez que tengo madera de héroe? -decía mientras hacia desaparecer a los enemigos.  
-Aun así tienes que practicar - decía mientras trataba de vencer a Unversed más grande -Ser héroe no es solo ser reconocido por todos, si no también proteger a quienes amas - al destruir al que tiene en frente, lanza su Keyblade a los Unversed que rodean a Zack.  
-Wow! Realmente eres muy buena, me gustaría ver como eres dentro del Coliseo - dijo envainando su espada, toma su mano - Acompáñame! Tienes que ir a ver a Phil - dijo mientras la llevaba dentro del Coliseo.  
-Ah! E-e-espera! - balbuceaba ella con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Ambos llegan dentro del Coliseo, Zack presenta a Madlen con Phil, y esta por ser mujer ante el sátiro, pudo entrar sin problemas al Coliseo. Al entrar aparecían Unversed cada cierto tiempo, cada vez que vencía a un montón de ellos aparecía otro y así hasta que escucho a Phil anunciando que ya viene el último de los luchadores, se aparece una gran nube negra y un Unversed gigantesco con extremidades separadas al torso se apareció, Phil desapareció ante el enemigo sorpresa que se le apareció y Madlen se prepara para una nueva batalla. Primero empieza a golpear los pies con su Keyblade agregándole Firaga con Blizzard, luego ataca a las manos, aquel Unversed contraataca lanzando rayos por las manos y golpeándola también. Ella usa Thundaga y Aeroga contra las extremidades restantes haciéndolas desaparecer después de varios espadazos, ahora solo falta la cabeza y el torso quedándole 3 barras de vida y ahora viene la combinación de ataques con la Keyblade, Madlen usa ataques simples más lanzamientos de la llave-espada al torso y la cabeza para que toda la fuerza acumulada por cada espadazo se reuniera para usar su ataque combinado especial "Science Bang", su Keyblade queda dentro de una mezcla sublimada chispeante, rociando lo que queda de su enemigo para luego lanzar a la lejanía un tipo de Firaga especial de color verde, apenas toca al Unversed este explota y desaparece la nube oscura, finalmente el torneo termina.

-Fuuh~ -dijo suspirando mientras hacia desaparecer su Keyblade- creo que ya he terminado este torneo -bosteza.  
-No creas que has terminado aún -le dijo Zack entrando al Coliseo- Falta nuestro duelo para ver quien es el mejor de los dos.  
-Entonces quieres empezar? -le respondió haciendo aparecer su llave-espada mientras le sonreía.  
-Ya estoy preparado! -dijo Zack desenvainando su espada- Lista?  
-Lista! -salta y ataca.

Ambas espadas chocan entre si varias veces, a Madlen ya no le queda magia y Zack esta con máxima energía, cada vez el pelinegro golpea más fuerte contra la pelirroja haciéndola retroceder y cae, Zack esta a punto de contraatacar pero, ella rápidamente lo ataca con veloces movimientos mientras recitaba ciertas palabras y al pronunciar la última, ella de doblego.  
-Pero que?! -dijo Zack asombrado mientras trataba de retener los ataques de su contrincante que se había desdoblado.  
Ambas chicas atacaban rápidamente e igual contra Zack y tras un corto momento el pelinegro esta tirado en el suelo con la espada lejos de él y ambas Madlen apuntando la Keyblade a su cuello.  
-He ganado... -dijo jadeando mientras una de ellas desaparecía en el viento, la otra le da la mano a Zack- Te encuentras bien?  
-Si.. Aunque me diste una muy buena paliza, ¿Como hiciste eso? ¿Como puedes duplicarte así? -preguntaba Zack con entusiasmo.  
-Bueno, en realidad no me duplique, es un espejismo. El hechizo trata de hacer un espejo mentalizando que es lo que se duplicara y trata de elementos de aire y tierra -le responde ella mientras usa un ether para conjurar Curaga en Zack y en ella.  
-Gracias Madlen -dijo mientras ponía su mano en su mentón y pensaba- Mmmmmmmm... Bueno me has vencido, y debería darte algo a como premio por haberme vencido y por ser la campeona.  
-Que? Pero no que Terra era el campeón? -pregunta confusa.  
-Tu estas en la lista del Este, pero Terra esta en la Oeste -dice Phil pasando al lado de ellos- Lamento que no hayas podido verlo, es un gran luchador!  
-Terra... Otra vez no pude encontrarte... -dice con una triste voz.  
-Vamos Madlen! Ya podrás encontrar a Terra sea donde este -le responde Zack- Ya no pongas esa cara... Ah! Se me ocurrió una idea ¿Que tal si vamos a una cita? -dice sonriendo el pelinegro.  
-Eh?! -respondió con un leve sonrojo- A-a.. A que te refieres?  
-Ya sabes... Salimos los dos solos a un lugar que nos guste, hablamos de cosas... Eso es una cita - le dice Zack mientras sonríe.  
-Awwww~ La florecita roja cree que ha terminado el campeonato -dice una extraña y espectral voz.  
-Hades! -responde Zack- que vienes a hacer aquí?  
-Eh? Que fue eso? Un mosquito? Donde deje mi insecticida?  
-Mosquito?!  
-Eh.. Bueno~ Quien es esta pequeña florecita que cree que puede contra todos los Unversed del lugar? -empuja a Zack a un lado y mira hacia abajo a Madlen.  
-Hades eh? He leído un poco sobre ti, pero no creas que por verme desde arriba con tu fuego y humo voy a temerte -respondió la pelirroja mientras se lo quitaba de enfrente con su Keyblade- Quieres pelear en el torneo? Bueno, ya estoy preparada.  
-Wow! La florecita es tan audaz como ese chico Terra, creen que vencerán a la oscuridad solo porque al decirlo se hará realidad -le responde el Dios del Inframundo.  
-Terra?! Dime como conoces a Terra?  
-Oh? Conoces al chico? Bueno, si quieres respuestas, tendrás que derrotarme primero florecilla -respondió Hades para luego desaparecer en humo negro.

Madlen sale del Coliseo casi enfurecida por como la trataba Hades, ademas de hacerla sentir pequeña en fuerza y altura, Zack trata de sacarla de su mal genio explicándole que es lo hizo Hades con Terra y con él para llevarlo a la oscuridad, lo que finalmente no logró, esto hizo que Madlen se tranquilizara un poco ya que ahora sabia que Terra no se estaba dando a la oscuridad, y eso le alegraba bastante para hacerla sonreír. Pronto tendría que volver al Coliseo para vencer a Hades, sin miedo volvió a entrar al Coliseo y Zack estaba en una de las gradas dandole apoyo, el día se oscurece y hace cada vez más calor, al otro lado del Coliseo aparece una gigantesca masa volcánica rugiendo y Hades aparece enfrente de ella.  
-Eh? No lo había dicho? Regla N°2: "Los combatientes pueden pedir apoyo" Así que este Titán va a destruirte florecita -le dice Hades en un tono burlesco.  
-Hey! Eso es trampa! -dice Zack mientras desenvaina su espada para hacerle de ayuda a Madlen.  
-Zack! Quédate atrás y protégete, esta batalla es mía y no quiero que salgas dañado -Madlen se voltea a observarlo y le sonríe- Prometo que saldremos a una cita después de esto -le dice con una pequeña risa haciendo sonrojar al pelinegro- Muy bien Hades, es tu hora de perder!  
Hades se hace a un lado y deja que su Titán de Lava haga el trabajo contra su enemiga, Madlen estaba en problemas ya que su contrincante no era sólido y no podía golpearlo directamente, ademas que hacia mucho calor y le costaba moverse, se alejó bastante de su contrincante mientras se mantenía en el aire con Aero y se quita su kimono verde de encima y lo amarra a su cintura, bajo su kimono tiene una remera sin mangas de color gris, ahora se siente mas ligera y dispone a atacar. Lanza toda su magia de hielo, combinando Blizzaga con Aeroga, tratando de hacerlo girar completamente para congelarlo y convertirlo en roca sólida, era una tarea difícil ya que necesitaba gran poder mágico y fuerza para levantar al Titán con Aeroga, aún así consiguió congelar totalmente a su enemigo en una esfera para luego utilizar Blizzard y Blizzaga para crear otra capa protectora contra su enemigo y consiguió el modo Ice Breaker, ahora va por Hades lanzando más ataques de hielo y golpeándolo lo mas que puede con su Keyblade implantada con magia congelante. Hades estaba furioso porque otra persona con su estúpida llave gigante le estaba ganando, Madlen estaba extinguiendo todas la llamas azules y rojas que hacia aparecer; hasta la de su cabeza; hasta que finalmente la pelirroja usa Magnega junto a Thundaga y destruye al Titán de lava y Hades cae al suelo.

-Muy bien Hades, se ve que tu juego ha acabado -dijo Madlen mientras se le acercaba- al terminar el torneo ambos combatientes deben realizar una reverencia no? -vio como Hades bufaba no queriendo ceder ante su derrota.  
-Bien bien bien bien... Tanto quieres tu reverencia florecilla? Bueno, es verdad que me venciste en el torneo y a mi Titán, pero eso no significa que deba CEDER ante un humano! -respondió mientras las flamas de su cabeza crecían mientras gritaba, vio que Madlen le lanzaba una dura mirada y suspiro- Je... De acuerdo -hace una mínima y rápida reverencia- Aunque estés luchando por el lado de la luz, se que tienes oscuridad en tu interior querida. Al igual que Terra que quiso mi ayuda para dominar la oscuridad de su corazón, pero el muy idiota no dejo absorberse mas por la oscuridad y rompió el hechizo de mi marioneta, pero bueno chica, esos es todo lo que te puedo decir -dijo para luego darle la espalda- Ah si! A la próxima no te la dejare tan fácil!  
-Espero con gusto tu reto Hades! -respondió ella sonriendo determinada mientras el Dios desaparecía en una nube negra- wow... Ese si que fue un reto muy difícil -dijo suspirando.  
-Madlen! -dijo una voz lejana que vino corriendo hasta donde Madlen estaba para luego abrazarla- Sabía que podías vencerlos!  
-Zack! -respondió sorprendida y algo sonrojada.  
-Me preocupe porque se veía muy difícil el reto y además de vencerlos a ambos tu sola! Eres realmente sorprendente Madlen! -elogiándola mientras la abraza- eh, Madlen? -vio que la pelirroja se había desmayado y que su cara estaba muy sonrojada- Madlen! Despierta!

Pasa el resto del día y la noche, a la mañana siguiente Madlen despierta en una posada con un poco de dolor de cabeza y ve que Zack esta dormido en una silla cerca de ella, sonríe mientras trata de despertarlo.  
-Hey Zack, despierta ya que es de día -decía mientras lo movía suavemente en el hombro- Vamos Zack.  
-Eh, Que? Madlen! Estas despierta! -respondió medio dormido y alegre- Pero, porque te desmayaste? Fue porque te sobre esforzaste en la batalla?  
-Ah! -sonrojándose un poco- bueno, no fue solamente por eso, también fue inesperado que me abrazaras de esa manera Zack, no estoy muy acostumbrada a contacto físico -sonríe algo avergonzada- pero me acostumbrare en algún momento y no me desmayare.  
-Oh! Bueno, no lo sabía. Pude haberlo evitado si te iba a para eso -dijo tratando de sonreír.  
-Mmmm... Ahora que lo recuerdo, me preguntaste algo cuando gané el torneo y mi respuesta es si, pero solo como amigos Zack -le dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja.  
-Ah! De verdad? Si! -gritaba de alegría.

Al salir de la posada, Zack la invita a pasear por los alrededores de Tebas y las grandes estructuras, en alguna ocasión tuvieron que luchar contra los Unversed pero no fueron muchos problemas, ya era de tarde y pasean entre los jardines cerca del Partenón. Mientras Zack le hablaba sobre sus sueños y su ideal de convertirse en Héroe, Madlen encuentra un bello jardín lleno de flores con forma de estrella.  
-Wow! Nunca había visto flores así, ni siquiera donde yo vivo. Son tan bellas -dijo sonriendo mientras sostenía en sus manos una de aquellas flores.  
-Vaya, de verdad si que son bonitas -respondió Zack mientras cortó una de las flores anaranjadas y se la colocaba en el pelo de la pelirroja- Se te ve muy bien, hasta combina con tu pelo.  
-Eh? D-de verdad? -respondió con un leve sonrojo y revisando la flor en su pelo- Es muy linda, es parecido al color de mi cabello. No se porque pero me recuerda a Terra -dijo con una sonrisa- Me encantaría poder verlo nuevamente.  
Zack la miró algo sorprendido pero la sonrisa de la pelirroja le dijo sus verdaderos sentimientos, devolviendo la sonrisa el pelinegro, agradeció que la cita de ambos fuera por decirlo así un éxito y que el debería volver a su entrenamiento para cumplir su sueño, Madlen le agradeció su tiempo y cuidado que le tuvo al desmayarse además de la cita, ya es momento de que Madlen regrese a Radiant Garden para ver si vuelve a encontrar a Terra por lo que se despide con un afectuoso abrazo para Zack, que hizo ruborizarse al pelinegro respondiéndole que volviera pronto para una segunda cita mientras que Madlen abre el portal con la Keyblade respondiéndole:  
-Volveré cuando seas un héroe Zack, mucha suerte en ello! -dijo sonriendo para desaparecer en la luz del portal.  
-Espero que encuentres a Terra, Madlen.


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV: "Vergel Radiante"

Sigue caminando por el portal hasta que llega a la plaza del Vergel Radiante, se da cuenta que sigue teniendo la flor en sus manos y sonríe, queriendo volver al castillo se encuentra con un chico rubio con el pelo algo alborotado y unas ropas que le recordaban a Terra y Aqua, se acercó al chico y pregunto:  
-Disculpa, pero ¿Has visto a Terra?  
-Eh? No, sigo buscándolo. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo conoces? -respondió algo sorprendido el rubio.  
-Si, lo conozco, por cierto soy Madlen, un gusto conocerte.  
-Hola, me llamo Ventus, pero puedes llamarme Ven -le respondió con una sonrisa- Y ¿Como conociste a Terra?  
-Bueno, habían muchos Unversed rodeándolo así que yo entré en acción y los derrote, al principio que confundió con Aqua hasta que vio el color de mi cabello -dijo sonriente mientras sostenía la pequeña trenza de su pelo.  
-Es verdad que tienen un cierto parecido pero son distintas, tu eres tu y Aqua es ella misma -dice para luego quedar atónito- dijiste que venciste a los Unversed, quieres decir que también tienes una Keyblade? -emocionado.  
-Jejeje. Si, tengo una -hace aparecer su Keyblade ante Ven- es la que he tenido siempre y ya esta bastante gastada, pero aun así sigue siendo mi mejor compañera. ¿Tu también puedes blandir una Keyblade Ven?  
-Claro! -dijo para luego hacer aparecer su Keyblade- La he tenido desde siempre, creo... Pero todos los días entrenaba junto a Terra y Aqua con el Maestro Eraqus. Terra y Aqua son como familia para mi y mis mejores amigos, pero no se si ellos dos piensan lo mismo entre ellos -decía con algo de tristeza para luego hacer desaparecer su Keyblade y sacar su Wayfinder del bolsillo- Ahora tantas cosas han pasado que no se que sucederá mas tarde.  
-Que es eso que tienes en la mano Ven?  
-Esto? Es un amuleto que me dio Aqua, dijo que era de la buena suerte -decía mientras le mostraba a la pelirroja la estrella de vidrio verde claro- Hizo uno para cada uno la noche antes de la prueba del Maestro Eraqus, la ultima noche en que vimos las estrellas juntos.  
-Se parece mucho a la flor que me dieron -Madlen acerca la flor al amuleto de Ven- tienen forma muy parecida aunque solo el color los hace distintos.  
-Se parece al amuleto de Terra! -dice el rubio emocionado- Realmente es muy parecido a los amuletos de Aqua y la fruta en forma de estrella que nos hablo.  
-Vaya, se nota que conoces muchas cosas Ven, porque no me acompañas al Castillo para conversar ¿Te gustaría? -le pregunta con una sonrisa.  
-Muchas gracias Madlen -le responde sonriente Ventus.

Ambos caminan hasta el castillo, Aeleus y Dilan están de guardia y se sorprenden al ver a Madlen y a Ventus nuevamente; a quien llamaron mocoso; haciendo una reverencia ante la pelirroja y una mirada amenazante hacia el rubio cuando entraron. Al entrar a la habitación de Madlen, Ventus se asombró de todo lo que tenía y sobre la profesión de quién acababa de conocer, ella le explico todo lo que sabía acerca de los Unversed, la Luz y la Oscuridad en los corazones y sobre La Guerra de la Keyblade. También le explico sobre el problema de Terra y que trataba de resolverlo para ayudarlo, mientras seguían contando historias, Even entró a la habitación junto a Dilan e Ienzo.

-Oh, no sabia que tenias otra visita Srta. Madlen, y no es otro que el chico que rescato a Ienzo de esas criaturas que investigamos- dijo Even.  
-Eso es cierto Ven? -pregunto Madlen.  
-Si, yo lo ayudé -respondió Ventus- estaba rodeado y podían hacerle daño.  
-Aaaawww~ que buen niño eres Ven! -dijo la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a Ventus- Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi querido Ienzo, es como un hijo para mi, gracias por haberlo rescatado a mi lindo sobrino!  
-Gah! -trataba de hablar Ven mientras Madlen lo apretujaba en su abrazo y sentía la mirada asesina de Dilan- Espera, dijiste tu sobrino?  
-Sip -soltó a Ventus- Le llamo mi sobrino aunque no tengamos lazos sanguíneos, pero lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo propio, ¿No es así Ienzo? -preguntó con una sonrisa al chico de pelo grisáceo, quién solo asintió con la cabeza para luego sujetar la bata de Even- ¿Quieres volver con Ansem Ienzo? -preguntó tiernamente para ver al chico asentir nuevamente y obligar a Even a acompañarlo hasta donde Ansem, El Sabio estaba.  
-Con su permiso ya nos vamos Srta. Madlen -dijo Even mientras era llevado por Ienzo afuera del cuarto.

Tras esta corta conversación, Madlen fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de té para sus invitados, Dilan seguía en la habitación observando cada respiración de Ventus. La reunión entre los tres no fue muy amigable a excepción de Madlen debido a las miradas de muerte que Dilan dirigía a hacia el nuevo invitado, Ventus casi ni se movía por miedo y Madlen sonreía mientras servía mas té a sus invitados y contaba historias. Al caer la noche, Dilan sale de la habitación por petición de Madlen diciéndole que no necesitaba protección alguna ya que Ven no era ninguna mala persona, luego de un rato Ven le responde a Madlen que debe irse para seguir con su nuevo ideal de hacer nuevos amigos, Madlen le responde que esta haciendo un buen trabajo ya que ha ganado una amiga mas mientras acariciaba su cabeza.  
-Hey! -dijo dando una pequeña risa.  
-Espero volver a verte Ventus, cuídate cuando visites otros mundos ¿De acuerdo? -le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras seguía acariciando su cabeza.  
-Si! Lo prometo Madlen -respondió con una gran sonrisa.  
-Aaaaaaaawwww! Eres tan tierno que no quiero dejarte ir! -dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente- Si alguna vez tengo un hijo me gustaría que fuera como tu Ven.  
Luego de que Ven pudiera escapar de los brazos de Madlen desapareció con su armadura y su Keyblade por un portal en el cielo; al igual que Terra; Madlen se entristeció al quedar nuevamente sola, así que se fue a dar un baño caliente y luego a dormir. A la mañana siguiente siguió sus estudios y análisis sobre los Unversed y los Heartsless, entre papeles y archivos, mientras anotaba sus observaciones alguien tocó la puerta y entró, Madlen seguía ensimismada con su trabajo hasta que alguien tocó su hombro.  
-Srta. Madlen, unos chicos vinieron aquí para formarse como guardianes del castillo -le dijo Dilan.  
-¿Eh? ¿Quién pidió mas guardia para el castillo Dilan? -preguntó algo confundida.  
-Ansem, El Sabio nos pidió buscar a mas guardias para el castillo, también me pidió si tu podías entrenarlos un poco, para acostumbrarlos a lo que se enfrentaran - respondió.  
-Entonces tráelos al gran salón para entrenar -dijo mientras sacaba una Keyblade de madera- Vamos a entrenar a estos jóvenes Dilan.  
Ambos salieron de la habitación, Madlen se fue directamente hacia el salón de entrenamiento mientras que Dilan fue a buscar a los principiantes. Al cabo de un rato llegaron 2 chicos, se veían un poco mayores que Ventus, uno de ellos tenia el pelo azul largo un poco mas abajo de los codos con ojos verdes y el otro pelo rojo y puntiagudo y ojos verdes, se veían muy jóvenes para venir a ser de guardianes del castillo pero aun así debe entrenarlos por orden de su maestro.  
-¿Acaso ella nos va a entrenar para ser guardias? Porque no lo haces tu.. eh.. ¿Cual es tu nombre? -preguntó el pelirrojo algo decepcionado.  
-Vamos Lea, no seas así -le dijo el peliazul dandole una palmada en el hombro.  
-Mi nombre es Dilan, y ella los va a entrenar para llegar a ser Guardianes del Castillo del Vergel Radiante -responde Dilan con un tono duro.  
-Mi nombre es Madlen, digan sus nombres y prepárense para la batalla -dijo tomando con fuerza su llave-espada de entrenamiento y mirando a los dos chicos que se le acercaban.  
-Mi nombre es Isa, un gusto en enfrentarla Maestra Madlen -respondió el peliazul dando una reverencia y usando una espada un poco más grande que el.  
-Mi nombre el Lea! ¿Lo captas? -respondió el pelirrojo con su dos discos en las manos.  
-Muy bien Isa, Lea.. ¿Quién va primero?  
-Yo! Vas a ver lo que tengo! -dijo Lea mientras corría con sus chakrams hacia Madlen.  
La pelirroja esquiva el ataque de Lea y golpea uno de sus chakrams, lanzándolo lejos, pero este no se detiene y lanza sus chakrams hacia Madlen pero ella los bloquea y los devuelve a su dueño, golpeando a Lea.  
-Ouch! S-se ve que luchas en serio... -dijo mientras jadeaba en el piso- Isa, no se la dejes fácil.  
-No lo haré como tu entonces -respondió el peliazul con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una espada de doble hoja que formaba una luna menguante en la punta.  
Ambos chocaban sus armas, cada vez Isa daba con más fuerza contra su adversario aunque ella no cedía, entre espadazos la pelirroja empuja con fuerza a Isa para luego hacer el ataque de gracia, pero se detuvo antes de poder tocarlo cuando cayó al piso.  
-Tienes bastante fuerza y resistencia, pero debes mejorar tu estilo de batalla Isa -da la mano al peliazul y lo ayuda a levantarse del piso- y Lea, tu agilidad es muy buena, pero necesitas práctica al batallar sin menospreciar a tus mayores ¿Lo captas? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba la mano.  
-Hey, esa es mi frase -dijo mientras sonreía y recibía la ayuda de Madlen- Entonces, pasamos la prueba?  
-Lo siento chicos, pero les falta mucho por entrenar. Dilan, yo los dejaré a las afueras del castillo, y no te preocupes, estaré bien.  
Dilan sin replicar se fue del salón de entrenamiento para que luego Madlen caminara por los pasillos junto a los dos novatos hacia la entrada. Ya afuera del castillo ella los detiene:  
-Isa, Lea. Vengan a entrenar conmigo para mejorar, eso si no se dejen atrapar, a Aeleus y Dilan no le agradan los intrusos.  
-Es usted muy amable por darnos su ayuda -le responde Isa.  
-Como podría decirles que no a ustedes dos? -dijo esto mientras rodeaba a los chicos con sus brazos- Ustedes son demasiado tiernos para mi!  
-Creo que nos toco una señora muy rara Isa-dice Lea.  
-Ni que lo digas... -responde Isa.  
-Hey, no me llamen así! -soltándolos respondió molesta mirándolos en un tono serio- Lo que me pasa es que me emociono con los niños, porque me encantaría tener hijos aunque no encuentro quién puede otorgarme aquel regalo.  
-De acuerdo -dijo Isa mientras le sonreía- Espero que encuentres a aquella persona y gracias por el entrenamiento.  
-Muchas gracias chicos, espero volver a verlos pronto -les dijo sonriendo mientras bajaban las escaleras.  
-Espero que entrenes para nuestro futuro encuentro ¿Lo captas? -le grito Lea desde lejos.  
-Ya lo veremos Lea! -gritó de vuelta.

Ahora volvía a su soledad, abriendo la puerta del castillo vio que Braig apareció con un parche en el ojo derecho y una venda en la mejilla, Madlen estaba en su punto ciego así que no la vió. De vuelta a su habitación se echa a dormir en su cama por el cansancio y pensando porque Braig estaría así, desde hace tiempo que no aparecía en el castillo así que sospechaba algo de él, pero no sabía en que podía estar metido, dandole vueltas al tema se quedó dormida. En sus sueños recordaba a Ventus, Aqua y Terra, pero aún mas a este último que le sentía más afecto, soñaba que estaban juntos pero luego él se desvanecía frente a ella para luego ser observaba por unos brillantes ojos amarillos como el sol al amanecer, luego todo se volvía negro y escuchaba las voces de Ventus y Aqua pidiendo ayuda pero la de Terra resonaba en sus oídos, llamándola por su nombre, escucha una risa malévola y despierta aterrorizada.  
-Madlen! ¿Estas bien?

* * *

Lamento el hiatus pero no he tenido mucha inspiración al escribir, y los otros fic también tengo el hiatos interno, tratare de lograr lo mejor de mi con el fanfiction lo mejor que pueda! :3  
Gracias por leer


	17. Chapter 16

-Eh?! T-Terra...? -responde con un murmullo mientras lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-¿Estas bien Madlen? -preguntó para luego ser abrazado por la pelirroja mientras sollozaba en sus brazos, se le escapó un pequeño rubor en las mejillas- ¿Que te sucedió?  
-Fue una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla... Unos brillantes ojos amarillos me observaban y... -no puede seguir hablando y sigue sollozando.  
-Tranquila Madlen, solo fue un sueño -respondía mientras correspondía a su abrazo- Yo estoy aquí ahora, yo te protejo.

El moreno seguía abrazando a la pelirroja hasta que se quedo dormida en sus brazos, la acostó nuevamente en su cama mientras él estaba sentado mirándola al dormir, fruncía el ceño de repente y murmuraba Terra entre otros sonidos, al verla algo asustada tomó su mano para lograr calmarla y lo consiguió, y así siguió el resto de la noche.  
A la mañana siguiente Madlen despierta mas tranquila que anoche pero se asombra al ver quien estaba durmiendo a su lado, había olvidado que Terra se quedó con ella luego de despertar por su pesadilla, dormía plácidamente a su lado como si no hubiera dormido hace semanas, algunos flecos caían en sus mejillas y su respiración era tranquila, seguían con las manos sujetadas lo que sonrojó a Madlen. Dentro suyo su corazón se aceleraba y su mente decía que había avanzado su afecto hacia el y parecía que podía corresponderle, Terra le había dado a Madlen cosas que no podía haber pensado antes: Libertad para salir del castillo, conocer otros mundos y amigos y alguien a quien amar. Cuando él estaba cerca era distinto de Dilan, Aeleus, Even o Ansem el Sabio, Terra era especial para ella en un sentido algo extraño pero sabía que podía estar sintiendo, recordó el símbolo de amistad que había echo Aqua para sus dos amigos como una promesa de que siempre estarían juntos, así que pensó en hacer uno parecido para Terra cuando tuviera ya todos sus sentimientos hacia él en orden. Quizo moverse sin despertarlo pero al querer separar sus manos Terra apretó más la suya susurrándole que no se fuera, pareciera que seguía soñando así que Madlen se quedo a su lado para verlo dormir hasta que se despertara y susurró:  
-Realmente eres alguien muy importante para mi Terra, gracias.  
-Tu.. lo eres.. para mi... -murmuró Terra para luego despertar- Eh? Que pasó? -mira su mano aún entrelazada con la de Madlen- Wow! Oh, lo siento! No me di cuenta que me quede dormido junto a ti, lo siento -dijo nervioso mientras soltaba la mano de la pelirroja.  
-No te preocupes Terra, además gracias por acompañarme en la noche -dijo sonriéndole- Por cierto, porque estabas aquí tan tarde?  
-Ah! Bueno, veras.. Quería verte aunque fuera de noche, se que no te duermes temprano. Entre por la ventana y te vi moviéndote en tu cama, se te veía muy mal teniendo una pesadilla, así que empecé a llamarte hasta que despertaste llorando y me abrazaste. Te tuve en mis brazos hasta que te dormiste y luego tomé tu mano porque parecía que seguías en la pesadilla, y después de eso debí dormirme -se sonrojo un poco al terminar de hablar y Madlen tambien.  
-Bueno, gracias por tu ayuda anoche Terra -le respondió sonriéndole algo sonrojada.

No se miraron de frente nuevamente ya que sus sonrojadas caras los delatarían. Desayunaron un poco y luego salieron del Castillo, no sabían que hacer hasta que Madlen rompió el silencio preguntándole a Terra si quería ver un nuevo mundo con ella, el la miró extrañado creyendo que la única manera de viajar a otros mundos era con su deslizador y su armadura, pero Madlen solo sonrió mientras sostuvo su Keyblade e hizo aparecer un portal al frente de ellos. Terra se sorprendió para luego ser llevado por la pelirroja es aquel portal obscuro, el alrededor era similar de cuando Terra viajaba a mundos diferentes y de pronto una luz apareció y Madlen se lanzó hacia ella llegando los dos a un bello bosque con un silencioso río a un lado.  
Para Madlen este era un mundo nuevo pero para Terra, este fue el primer mundo que visitó en busca del Maestro Xehanort y en el que dio el primer paso al sucumbir a la oscuridad, frunció el ceño y se sentó a la orilla del río, Madlen que estaba algo ensimismada debido a este bello paisaje se dio cuenta que su acompañante no estaba con ella, así que fue a sentarse a su lado preguntándole:  
-Terra? Te sientes bien? -mirándolo algo triste.  
-Este lugar... Fue el primer mundo el que visité en busca de el Maestro Xehanort, y en donde mi oscuridad tomó control de mi y por eso.. ARGH! -molesto sostiene su cabeza con sus manos- Porque tiene que haber oscuridad dentro mío!? Mi corazón se volvió débil y por eso la oscuridad pudo tomar control de mi y yo... No pude hacer nada al respecto...  
-Terra.. -coloca una mano en su hombro- Según todo lo que he estudiado y lo que yo siento, todos tenemos algo de oscuridad en nuestros corazones, algunos de mayor magnitud y otros que se ven inmaculados y puros de luz, como yo he sentido a tus amigos Ventus y Aqua, y también en ti Terra puedo sentir esa luz dentro de tu corazón. Yo se que tu corazón no ha sucumbido a la oscuridad, y se que puedes remediarlo tu mismo ya que yo confío en ti! Se que podrás contra esa sombra y que no te dejaras llevar por ella, porque ademas yo te ayudaré en todo eso, y no dejare que la oscuridad te corrompa -se acerca a Terra y lo abraza- Ya que eres especial para mi, y por eso no puedo dejar que la oscuridad te lleve, prefiero que la oscuridad me devore a mi a que te devore a ti Terra -diciendo esto se acerca mas y lo abraza- No te rindas ante la oscuridad, se que tu corazón es fuerte y podrá vencerla.  
-Madlen... -acaricia su cabeza- Te agradezco que confíes en mi y me ayudes a no caer ante la oscuridad, de verdad eres una gran persona -levanta el mentón de ella con su mano para verla de frente- Madlen? Porque estas llorando?  
-No lo sé, no entiendo porque me siento tan débil en situaciones así contigo, es extraño sentirme de esta manera pero si estas aquí me siento protegida y querida, y mas cuando acariciaste mi cabeza -sonríe un poco mientras limpia sus lágrimas- Me haces sentir extraña pero eso no es malo, en realidad me hace sentir feliz estar junto a ti Terra.

Esta última frase hizo sonrojar bastante al moreno, miraba los ojos esmeraldas de aquella extraña chica que conoció inesperadamente mientras realizaba su travesía de mundo en mundo, ella le ayudaba a entender sobre su corazón y que hacer con aquella oscuridad dentro y como su poder destructivo podía herir gravemente al oponente, se fijó en la cicatriz de su mejilla derecha y sin pensarlo puso su mano en ella, su rostro estaba tibio pero sentía como aumentaba el calor debido al sonrojo de ella y de él también. Sus ojos zafiro miraban a ese par de esmeraldas de la pelirroja, no sabía que hacer pero involuntariamente se inclinaba hacia Madlen y ella cerraba los ojos preguntándose si aquello que sentían era una chispa de amor, Terra esta a centímetros de ella preguntándose que lo obliga a hacer esto y escucha su corazón retumbar y también el de Madlen, acercándose cada vez más besa su frente y ambas palpitaciones se conectan ante el tacto. Una electricidad fluye entre los dos sintiéndose más fuerte que Thundaga, Terra se separa un momento y mira hacia otro lado sonrojado deseando desviar la mirada de sus ojos o pudo hacer algo que no fuera del agrado de ella mientras Madlen lo miraba fijamente y muy sonrojada, nunca se había sentido de esa manera y ahora mira detenidamente cada rasgo del rostro de Terra y viendo lo guapo que se ve con su rostro sonrojado. Ahora ella toma la iniciativa tomando la mano de Terra y acercándose a él, el calor los invade a los dos haciendo sus rostros sonrojar debido a la cercanía entre ambos otra vez, ella se acerca cada vez más, cerrando sus ojos y esperando el suave toque de sus labios.

Ambos se mantienen allí intactos luego de unirse en un beso, sienten un suave choque electrizante en sus cuerpos hasta que se separan y desvían la mirada. Terra sigue sonrojado y tapa su boca avergonzado, trata de volver la mirada hacia Madlen pero ella esta imitando su posición pero mirando hacia abajo, creyendo que fue demasiado lejos en besar a alguien que conoció hace poco pero tenia un ferviente deseo y afecto hacia él, y en este momento no pudo ocultarlo. Ambos no saben si fue muy precipitado o que siente el otro tras esto, el silencio los dominaba hasta que Terra sintió un toque en su mano y vio que la mano de Madlen estaba sobre la suya y rompió el silencio:  
-M-Madlen... Que.. es lo que sientes? -dijo balbuceando un poco.  
-Bueno.. Es extraño.. actuar de esta manera con alguien que entró hace poco en mi vida pero al mismo tiempo se volvió alguien importante en ella, alguien que cambio el trayecto de ella y mi conocimiento sobre otros mundos, y hacer nuevos amigos. Aunque contigo es distinto, siento algo especial pero no se si tu sentirás lo mismo, ahora se siente todo muy confuso y no se que hacer -termina de hablar cubriendo su rostro con sus mangas.  
-Yo.. También me siento confuso con esto y sigo sin comprender que me sucede -suspira, voltea la cabeza hacia un lado y luego vuelve su mirada a ella y quita sus manos de su rostro mirándola sonrojado- Madlen, si le damos tiempo a esta confusión puede que encontremos la respuesta, así podremos entender mejor que es lo que sentimos por el otro y gracias -termino con una sonrisa- Gracias por ayudarme y por creer en mi, de verdad eres alguien especial para mi.

Madlen solo se quedo mirándolo pasmada mientras su corazón latía velozmente por lo que le había dicho, Terra se levantó y le tendió su mano para levantarse, él solo sonrió y ella volteó la mirada. Decidieron reencontrarse mañana en ese mismo lugar ya que ahora tenían mucho en que pensar y era difícil mirarse a los ojos sin sonrojarse y hacer algo estúpido, ambos se despidieron a distancia mientras atravesaban sus portales, había mucho en que pensar y Madlen no sabría que hacer, todo lo que sucedió haría que cada momento en el futuro con Terra seria incómodo, caminando por el oscuro portal volvió a su habitación y se lanzó a su cama tratando de calmarse.

* * *

Lamento la gran tardanza en el fic, me dio la enfermedad del escritor cuando no tienes ni fruta idea que seguir escribiendo pero.. AAAAAAAAAAH!  
aqui tiene su capitulo :3  
Les quiero


	18. Chapter 17

Era ya un nuevo día pero Madlen no estaba preparada para ver a Terra aún, quizo olvidarse de ese tema estudiando más sobre los Heartless y los nuevos Unversed, al parecer estas criaturas oscuras son formadas a partir de las emociones negativas de la gente, pero aún cuando las eliminen en los mundos estos siguen apareciendo, sigue sin encontrar el lugar explícito de donde vinieron estos seres. Según sus estudios y los de su maestro Ansem, existen dos planos unidos en el universo, la luz y la oscuridad, en este plano de oscuridad no se encuentra vida ademas de los Heartless en montones, podría decirse que es el nido de ellos. El mundo de luz es en el que vivimos todos hasta ahora, no se conoce persona que haya ido a este plano y vuelto, al menos con vida.  
Seguía tan ensimismada en su mundo que no se dio cuenta que su maestro la estaba observando hasta que rompe el silencio:

-Veo que sigues mis estudios entre el plano de luz y oscuridad.

Madlen se estremeció y dio un pequeño golpe a la mesa con sus manos.

-Maestro Ansem, que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí. ¿Que puedo hacer por usted?  
-Veo que sigues investigando algunos de mis antiguos estudios. ¿Has encontrado alguna conclusión en ellos?  
-Solo he encontrado alguna respuesta sobre los Unversed. Según lo que he visto e investigado, ellos se forman a partir de las emociones negativas de los seres vivientes en este mundo de luz, aun no he descubierto como llegaron a tener el poder para llegar a tener una forma solida o su origen, falta información que debo recolectar aún Maestro.  
-Y pudiste encontrar la respuesta a tu corazón con aquel chico Terra? -la pelirroja se quedo petrificada con aquella pregunta pero aun así respondió con seriedad.  
-No he podido encontrar la respuesta correcta con Terra.  
-No hay respuestas correctas o incorrectas cuando se trata de encontrar la razón del porque aquel chico a cambiado a mi querida estudiante -le dijo con una tierna sonrisa, como si de su hija se tratara.  
-Como sabe de todo esto Maestro? -Ansem solo la observo por un momento y luego Madlen suspiro- Claro, Dilan observa cada uno de mis movimientos aunque le diga que no necesito de protección. Aún así, no se que puedo hacer con estos sentimientos hacia Terra, se que me hace sentir diferente y que sin duda alguna lo protegeré con mi vida a cualquier precio, aunque deba llegar al plano de oscuridad para hacerlo.  
-Si tanto deseas protegerlo y tienes sentimientos hacia él ¿Porque no confesárselo Madlen?  
-Mi mente lo piensa con claridad pero no estoy segura si de verdad es amor lo que siento, ni siquiera se si el siento lo mismo aunque nos besáramos ayer en uno de los paisajes mas románticos que haya podido ver! pero... -suspira y se tranquiliza- Siempre hago las cosas por las predicciones que he podido ver, pero no aparece mi vida junto a Terra en ellas, hablando del tema Maestro, si ve a un hombre con ojos amarillos como el amanecer sea precavido, no se que pueda traer entre manos este hombre.

Terminando de decir esto Ansem solo asiente la cabeza y sale de la habitación, Madlen se queda pensando en que debería hacer y si de verdad funcionaria, observa la flor en forma de estrella que tenia cerca de sus estudio y se le ocurrió una idea. Busco entre sus mapas y encontró las Islas del Destino; ademas de estudiar la oscuridad y sus criaturas también se ha ilustrado en los diferentes mundos existentes; según su investigación sobre las islas es el único lugar donde crece una fruta llamada paopu con su extraña forma de estrella y según su leyenda "Quienes compartan la fruta hará que sus destinos queden entrelazados, ambos serán parte del otro sin importar que".  
Madlen busca uno de sus cuadernos para hacer los planos y trabajar en su idea para Terra.

Luego de una larga tarde de trabajo Terra aparece en la balcón que da hacia la habitación de Madlen, pero no se encontraba allí. Como no la encontró en el Bosque Encantado fue a ver si se encontraba en el Castillo, fue hasta la otra habitación donde se encontraba su estudio y la encontró allí trabajando.  
-Madlen? -preguntó acercándose un poco, la pelirroja se sobresalta al escucharlo.  
-Terra! H-hola.. Lamento si no llegaba, estaba trabajando en algo importante y se me paso el tiempo...  
-Que es lo que escondes detrás? -preguntó el moreno acercándose a ella.  
-A-Algo sin importancia -respondió tratando de esconder el objeto entre sus mangas.  
-Pero me dijiste que era algo importante, ¿Que es lo que escondes? -trato de acercarse mas pero ella lo esquivó y se alejó de su mesa de trabajo.  
-Aún no esta terminado... Y cómo sabias que podía estar aquí? -tratando de esquivar su curiosidad y que su sorpresa no fuera arruinada.  
-Bueno... Emmmm, te conozco un poco pero se que si no estabas en el Bosque Encantado ibas a estar trabajando aquí en el castillo. Pero eso no es a lo que vine -se notaba un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas mientras hablaba, se acerco a la pelirroja tratando de satisfacer su curiosidad- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, podrías decirme ¿Que es eso importante que escondes de mi?

Ese tono de voz casi seductor hizo que el corazón de Madlen retumbara dentro de ella, se notaba un sonrojo en su rostro mientras le mostraba a Terra en que había estado trabajando, saco las manos de su espalda y abrió sus manos mostrando algo parecido al Wayfinder de Terra, solo que este era de un color rojo rosáceo con un corazón al centro de color celeste.

-M-Madlen... Tu hiciste esto..? -dijo Terra con asombro mientras sostenía la figura estrellada.  
-Leí e investigue sobre la figura de tu Wayfinder y de donde provenía, Aqua tiene razón en lo que dijo sobre una fruta con forma de estrella y el significado que tiene a quien se le regala un objeto así, aunque no sea exactamente hecho con conchas de mar. -cada vez se sonrojaba más al explicarle sobre este objeto- Según la leyenda "Quienes compartan la fruta hará que sus destinos queden entrelazados, ambos serán parte del otro sin importar que", así que pensé en que seria especial hacer algo así por alguien que...

No logro terminar ya que los labios del moreno la callaron, fue una grata sorpresa que disfrutaba. Lentamente ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos mientras Terra la tomaba de la cintura apegándola más a él, apasionando el beso.  
Se mantuvieron así bastante rato hasta que la falta de oxigeno hizo que se separaran, ambos miraban el rostro totalmente ruborizado del otro mientras daban un suave jadeo, iban a repetir en momento acercándose para un segundo beso hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abre estrepitosamente mostrando a Dilan furioso con ojos inyectados en sangre, corría directamente hacia Terra pero Madlen se mantuvo en frente con su Keyblade protegiéndolo de algún ataque.

-No se te ocurra siquiera mirarlo Dilan, ademas no entiendo porque quieres atacarlo -replicó la pelirroja mirando fijamente al guardia.  
-Este hombre tiene planes malévolos con un hombre oscuro, y por eso desconfío de él! -respondió furioso sacando sus seis lanzas al aire- Ahora me asegurare de que no cause daño alguno!

Dilan esquiva a Madlen y empuja a Terra hasta el balcón, lanzándolo fuera del castillo para luego atacar de frente hacia el. Terra saca su Keyblade y bloquea las armas del pelinegro, aterrizan en los jardines exteriores mientras Dilan ataca con todo pero Terra no deja que sus ataques acierten hasta que usa Dragoon Storm contra el moreno, Madlen se lanzo del balcón y se impulsó con Aeroga hacia los dos pero era algo tarde ya que el moreno no pudo bloquear todos los ataques de guardia y estaba malherido y sosteniendo su Keyblade contra el suelo, Dilan estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia pero algo se lo impediría.

-Ya es suficiente! -gritó la pelirroja aterrizando fuertemente entre los dos, dejando un agujero en el suelo con una gran aura gris que fluía en ella- Deja a Terra en paz Dilan! Si quieres matarlo entonces tendrás que matarme a mi antes! No dejare que le hagas daño -lanzó un rugido amenazante para luego doblegarse y tener 3 copias más de ella.

Las cuatro atacaban sin piedad a Dilan, todas tenían el aura oscura oscura alrededor y era difícil saber quien era la verdadera Madlen, el guardia de verdad se encontraba en peligro hasta que cayó al suelo, vencido.  
Madlen se acerca a él apuntando su Keyblade a su cuello, mirándolo amenazante y con gran furia:  
-Ya sabes que es lo que sucederá si tratas de atacar a quien amo, no es así Guardia Dilan?  
-Correcto Srta. Madlen, lo tengo entendido -trató de levantarse pero no podía solo, ella le otorgo su mano ayudándolo a ponerse de pie para luego abrazarlo- Srta. Madlen?  
-Por favor no me hagas atacarte Dilan. Eres alguien especial para mi y parte de mi familia al igual que todos en este castillo, no vuelvas a hacer algo así por favor -le respondió con un tono de tristeza, Dilan solo asintió y devolvió el abrazo luego observo a Terra que había caído al suelo desmayado, lo sostuvo de un brazo y lo llevo en su espalda hasta la habitación de Madlen después de eso se retiró de la habitación a curarse sus heridas. La chica fue rápidamente a su habitación para ver a Terra acostado y desmayado en su habitación, uso Curaga y limpio sus heridas con un paño y luego se quedo esperando a que despertara a un costado de la cama.  
-Realmente lo siento por el comportamiento de Dilan, hasta a mi me sorprendió lo que hizo por querer protegerme. El es alguien bueno lo admito, pero puede ser muy sobre protector. Realmente lamento que hayas pasado por esto y que no haya llegado antes a detenerlo -se acerco mas a su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- Espero que despiertes pronto Terra.  
-Realmente lo hiciste increíble allá afuera... Te agradezco que me protegieras -la pelirroja se sorprende ante la respuesta del moreno y porque había despertado.  
-Terra! -rápidamente lo abraza y se queda encima, unas pocas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos- que bueno que te encuentras bien.  
-Realmente estuviste increíble luchando allá afuera, pero en un momento vi una aura oscura pero no usaste su poder, como es que puedes controlarlo?  
-Estaba furiosa que Dilan te atacara, pero al mismo tiempo no quería herirlo ya que es importante para mi también, por eso el aura no era negra o blanca, era gris ya que quiero proteger aun sintiendo ira pero no herir a quien esta contra mio con ella.  
-Gracias por ayudarme, y por estar junto a mi -Terra se acerca a su rostro y la besa- Ahora comprendo estos sentimientos y deseo estar a tu lado Madlen -saca el amuleto que la pelirroja le hizo- Haré una promesa contigo con este amuleto, de amarte hasta mis últimos días de vida y protegerte más allá de mi propia existencia -Madlen sonreía tras las palabras de él, posó su manos sobre el amuleto y bajo la mano de Terra.  
-Prometo amarte y protegerte en vida y muerte, aunque la oscuridad me alcance yo estaré allí para ti Terra. No importa la muerte o hundirme en la oscuridad, siempre estaré contigo -luego de estas palabras los besa.  
No era como el primero o el segundo, se sentía una llama ardiendo en sus corazones, y un ferviente deseo de no separarse, ambos se abrazaron pero deseaban estar mas juntos y la ropa con la armadura no era para esta ocasión.

(No habrá lemon explícito en este episodio, mañana si)

El cielo crepuscular fue testigo de sus votos de amor el uno al otro, ademas de todos los guardias escuchando al otro lado de la puerta y Ansem.  
-Nuestra querida Madlen esta creciendo tan rápido, no creí que ese chico le robaría el corazón -decía Aeleus sollozando un poco.  
-Tengo que respetar su decisión y no matar, respetar su decisión y no matar -Dilan se decía con pena.  
-Sabia que iba a haber un lazo mas fuerte en esos dos -Even decía con una pequeña risa.  
-Salgan de aquí en este instante! Dejen a Madlen en paz -Ansem dio un susurro-grito a todos los guardias que salieron sin hacer ruido al otro lado del pasillo, Ansem hizo lo mismo- Espero que seas feliz mi querida alumna.


	19. Chapter 18

A la mañana siguiente Madlen despierta algo confusa, su pelo estaba algo alborotado y no tenia ropa puesta, lo que la sorprendió demasiado y más aún ver a su amado igual que ella pero durmiendo plácidamente al otro lado de la cama, Madlen solo sonrió y se acomodó a su lado. No quería levantarse, quería seguir descansando al lado de el sintiendo como si lo fuera a perder en cualquier instante, mientras pensaba en no querer salir de allí, Terra despierta y le da un tierno beso en la frente.  
-Buenos días Madlen  
-Buenos días Terra -respondió con una pequeña risa para luego besarlo en los labios- Dormiste bien?  
-Como no haber dormido bien después de lo de anoche -la chica se sonrojo rápidamente mientras el sonreía al verla así- Se ve que tu también dormiste bien.  
-Te amo Terra, aunque me estés molestando con ese tema -escondió su rostro en el pecho del moreno.  
-Yo también te amo Madlen -la abrazo apegándola a él.

Pasan las horas, ambos ya vestidos y menos avergonzados por la noche anterior, no querían separarse ya que presentían que este día seria el ultimo y fue verdad. Terra sintió un llamado del Maestro Xehanort diciendo que viniera al Cementerio de Keyblades por el, sabía que debía ir para acabar con él y proteger a su amigos y a su amor, activo su armadura y estaba a punto de subirse hasta su planeador pero lo detuvieron.  
-Terra! -Madlen lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo- Se que tienes algo muy importante que hacer pero se que no puedo detenerte, solo... Vuelve a salvo por favor -dijo con tristeza, Terra se quito el casco y miro a Madlen sabiendo que esta podría ser la última vez en verla, la miro tristemente casi sacando lágrimas de los ojos.  
-Volveré por ti Madlen y estaré contigo -la besa apegándola a ella para luego ponerse el casco y desaparecer en el cielo.  
-Esperare por ti... Mi amado...

Ya han pasado 3 días desde la partida de Terra, Madlen estaba muy preocupada hasta que escucho como Dilan le gritaba a la puerta.  
-Srta. Madlen! Se le necesita a las afueras del castillo! Todos los guardias vamos por mandato de Ansem.  
-Salgo enseguida! -Madlen al escuchar la emergencia salto del balcón hacia el lugar que Dilan le dijo, rápidamente vio como Ansem sostenía a un hombre moreno y sus ropas se le hacían conocida- Terra? Terra! Estas bien! -se detuvo de abrazarlo al verlo con cabello blanco y unos ojos amarillos como el abrasador amanecer.  
-Dice que su nombre es Xehanort y se ve que necesita nuestra ayuda, nos pidió traer la armadura y la Keyblade de allí Madlen -le dijo Ansem a su alumna.  
-De acuerdo Maestro -respondió seriamente mientras tomaba cada parte de la armadura y una Keyblade en especial- Aqua? -rápidamente consiguió todas las partes y se fue corriendo a su laboratorio tratando de averiguar si de verdad era la Keyblade y armadura de Aqua, mientras los guardias llevaron a Xehanort al laboratorio de Even para ver si tenia alguna herida o síntoma extraño.

Han pasado ya dos meses desde el encuentro con Xehanort, se ha vuelto el nuevo pupilo de Ansem el sabio y tomo por nombre Ansem, Madlen seguía investigando en su habitación y alguien toco la puerta.  
-Srta Madlen, permiso vengo a traerle su cena -Dilan entro a la habitación viendo como ella estaba sentada en el sofá cubriendo su cara con sus manos mientras lloraba- Madlen! -rápidamente Dilan se acerca y se queda a su lado.  
-Tenias razón... Tenias toda la razón Dilan... Ese hombre oscuro del que hablabas y mis sueños trata de ese hombre que tomo poder del cuerpo de Terra... Y algo extraño tiene y... -no alcanzo a terminar ya que fue corriendo al baño.  
-Madlen... Acaso no te sientes bien? Has estado así todo el mes, creo que deberías ir donde Even para analizarte.

Dilan ayudo a Madlen, llevándola hasta el laboratorio de Even donde la recostó en una camilla y pidió a Dilan que esperara afuera, las horas pasaron y seguía el rubio analizando todos los síntomas de la pelirroja.  
-Vaya! Esto es sorprendente Madlen!  
-Que es lo que sucede Even? Pasa algo malo?  
-No es nada malo. Estas embarazada Madlen, de un niño y una niña.  
-E...Embarazada... -puso las manos en su boca conteniendo la emoción y el llanto que le hacían un nudo en la garganta- Son de Terra...  
-Lamento que tu amado no haya vuelto al castillo Madlen, pero le aseguro que todos nosotros la ayudaremos a que estos dos niños nazcan bien -Even le respondió con una sonrisa, sabía que estaba sufriendo demasiado y quería ayudarla- Hasta ahora llevas 2 meses, en 7 meses mas será el día propuesto para estos dos.  
-Muchas gracias por la noticia Even! De verdad me hace muy feliz -dijo ella abrazando al rubio con lágrimas en la cara.

Salen del laboratorio y el resto de los guardias, hasta Braig e Ienzo estaban allí esperando a la chica, Madlen gritó la noticia con lágrimas en los ojos y tanto fue el asombro que Dilan se desmayó de la sorpresa, Ienzo fue a abrazarla emocionado, Aeleus solo quedo atónito y Braig solo mostró asco ante la noticia y luego fue a alejarse de todos. El nuevo Ansem iba caminando cerca y escuchó el grito, se dirigió ante donde estaban todos y preguntó:  
-Que es lo que sucede aquí? Porque tantos gritos? -pregunta tranquilamente, Madlen lo observa tranquila y le explica.  
-La noticias es que estoy embarazada Ansem -trataba de contenerse las lágrimas ya que frente a ella estaba el padre, pero no era el.

Ansem solo se sorprendió, la miro con una gran tristeza pero se contuvo, le dio sus felicidades y siguió caminando por el pasillo bajo las miradas extrañadas de los guardias y Madlen. ¿Acaso fue Terra quien se encontraba en ese momento?


	20. Chapter 19

Han pasado varios meses luego de la noticia, Dilan se preocupa día y noche de Madlen que ya no ha podido entrenar con su Keyblade y solo ha podido descansar y cuidarse aunque no podía dormir en las noches llorando por la perdida de Terra, Aqua y Ventus, ya que no podía sentirlos aunque estuvieran en otros mundo. Los días se acababan y las contracciones se volvían cada vez más fuertes, se llamo a una matrona para ayudarla en el parto ya que Even era científico y no doctor. Fue una tarde de infierno para Dilan ya que no lo dejaron entrar a la habitación y su preocupación lo angustiaba cada segundo que pasaba esperando, de un momento a otro se escuchó un llanto seguido de otro y estrepitosamente entró a la habitación con los demás guardias viendo a Madlen con su hijo y su hija en brazos.

-Mis niños... Mis lindos niños... -jadeaba suave algo cansada pero con una gran felicidad en su rostro- Mi querido Faryl y mi amada Mida.  
-Srta. Madlen.. Me alegro tanto que estén bien los tres, se ve que su hija tiene gran parentesco con usted -Dilan los observaba con alegría y sorpresa al ver a los niños que tendría que cuidar.  
-Se ve que Mida va a parecerse más a Terra, lo presiento -una lágrima se le asomaba por su mejilla recordando a su amado.  
-Estoy muy feliz por ti Madlen, se que serás una buena madre con ellos -Aeleus le dijo tratando de alegrarla.

Ansem el Sabio llegó de golpe para ver a sus supuestos nietos, la alegría abundaba en el cuarto mientras Ansem miraba por lo lejos en la puerta a aquellas luces que nacieron entre las sombras del castillo, una lágrima salió de sus ojos y se sorprendió por ello.

-Se ve que todavía no tengo control total de este cuerpo, se siente la emoción de tristeza y felicidad en el interior de este contenedor. Será mejor que siga con los estudios -se va del umbral y sigue su camino hasta su habitación.

Al pasar los años Madlen entrena a sus hijos con la Keyblade, ambos espléndidos en combate y en hacer enojar a los guardias y en especial a Dilan. Ambos ya tienen 7 años, la tarde es tranquila mientras entrenan ambos en el castillo, hasta que un grito los hace detenerse.

-Faryl! Que ese no fue Braig?  
-Que estará pasando para que ese grite? Han pasado cosas bastante extrañas desde que ese tal Ansem quedo como pupilo de el Maestro de mamá. Vayamos a ver que sucede! -ambos corren a el lugar de donde provenía el grito, corren hasta los laboratorios y ven a todos los guardias, a Even, Ienzo y otros dos chicos tirados en el suelo, inmóviles.  
-Q..Que es esto Faryl? Porque Dilan y los demás no se mueven?  
-Hahaha... Veo que hay otros mas para mi ejército, nuevos peones para mi organización -dijo Ansem sacando una Keyblade negra con gris y un ojo celeste en el- Prepárense para convertirse en Incorpóreos!

Ansem ataca con su Keyblade mientras los dos hermanos quedan petrificados ante él esperando su ataque para acabar como el resto pero el ataque no llega ya que una llave-espada anaranjada bloquea el ataque.  
-¡Mamá! -gritan los hermanos.  
-Salgan de aquí y vayan con Yen Sid! Rápido corran! Yo me encargare de Xenahort -respondió sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ansem, Faryl y Mida corrieron hasta su habitación mientras su madre luchaba contra Ansem.

Ella trataba de ganar tiempo para que sus hijos huyeran del castillo, confiaba en que Yen Sid podría instruirlos mejor en el arte de batalla pero ahora debia preocuparse de que este falso Terra no se acercara a sus hijos. Xenahort acorralaba cada vez más a Madlen, ella dio un golpe con su arma haciendo rebote contra la de él haciendo que caiga al suelo y dandole una oportunidad para escapar y correr hasta su habitación viendo como sus hijos preparaban cada uno un bolso en su cintura con todas las cosas necesarias para irse del castillo, solo faltaba su madre.  
-Faryl, Mida. Vamos a ir donde Yen Sid, este lugar ya no es seguro, y no quiero perder a mi luz en la sombra otra vez -dijo con tristeza su madre mientras los abrazaba con fuerza- Que su corazón sea la llave que los guíe. -abrió un portal con su llave espada, a punto de entrar sintió que alguien se acercaba, se volteó para atacar pero la Keyblade de Xenahort tocó su corazón.  
-Hasta nunca Madlen -dijo el moreno mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos -Que...?  
-Los... Amo... -la pelirroja cayó al suelo.  
-MAMA! -gritaba Mida mientras su hermano la sostenía del brazo para que no se acercara a Xenahort.  
El moreno de pelo blanco se acercaba para acabarlos al igual que su madre mientras estos se encontraban congelados hasta que una figura masculina semi transparente detiene a Xehanort, tenia el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azules.  
-Corran! Escapen de aquí ahora -les decía a los hermanos para finalizar con una sonrisa- Cuídense..  
Faryl y Mida entraron al portal desapareciendo de la vista de Xenahort y de la aparición de su padre, rápidamente el castillo empezó a perder su brillo, a tornarse color óxido y llenarse de Heartless en cada rincón de lo que era el Vergel Radiante. Los hermanos llegaron a la puerta de una torre ambos abrazados y conteniendo sus lágrimas, luego de un rato se calmaron, abrieron la puerta y subieron las escaleras.  
-De verdad este será el lugar Mida? No sabemos como es ese tal Yen Sid que mencionó mamá.  
-Según los libros de los mundo de mamá, viven en la Torre Misteriosa y ya se retiro del manejo de la Keyblade -la niña empezó a llorar recordando a su madre y a la persona quien los ayudo antes de partir- Ese era papá Faryl... Papá nos salvo de él -se sentó en el suelo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y empezaba a llorar,  
Faryl no entendía muy bien como es que ella sabía eso pero se quedo al lado de ella y la abrazó.

La puerta se abrió y un señor de túnica azul con estrellas, sombrero de punta con el mismo diseño y con una larga barba gris ve a los niños sollozando frente a él, los miro extrañado ya que era muy extraño tener visitantes y tan jóvenes ademas.  
-¿A quien tenemos aquí a estas horas? No creo haberlos visto por aquí antes.  
-¿Es usted Yen Sid? -el hombre solo asintió- Nuestra madre nos mando aquí, su nombre es Madlen -le respondió Faryl.

Yen Sid se sorprendió viendo a los pequeños frente a él, no sabía que después de largos años quien lo visitaría serian los hijos en vez de su madre. Le preguntó el por qué les dijo que vinieran aquí y Faryl le explicó todo lo sucedido sobre su madre, el castillo y ese extraño llamado Xenahort y luego de eso quedó atónito, dos hermanos separados por la oscuridad de Xenahort creyendo que el ya había sido vencido por Ven, Aqua y Terra pero ve que también fueron vencidos. Siente con gran tristeza la pérdida de otra destinada a la Keyblade pero se da cuenta que estos dos niños tienen también ese poder, y el debería entrenarlos y cuidarlos.  
-Faryl y Mida, lamento mucho la pérdida que han tenido pero eso no significa el fin, las sombras han devorado su mundo sin poder llevárselos también y por el conocimiento que me dan de su madre ustedes serian la Luz escondida entre Sombras. Un largo camino se les viene por delante pero se que podrán avanzar con triunfo, ahora yo me encargare de cuidarlos y entrenarlos con la Keyblade, como Madlen hubiera querido, ¿Han entendido?

Ambos hermanos se mostraron decididos, no podían volver a su vida tranquila y no tenían un hogar al cual volver, asintieron sus cabezas hacia su nuevo maestro y se prepararán para rescatar a su madre, traer de vuelta a su padre y devolverle la vida a los demás en el castillo.


End file.
